La tribu vivant dans Cage
by Missbille
Summary: Les tortues sont propulsées dans un univers alternatif gouverné par des tribus sauvages de reptiles humanoïdes aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Vont-ils pouvoir rentrer chez eux vivants ? Que veulent ces mystérieux sauriens ? Sera classé M à cause des scènes de viol, de torture et de mise à mort de certaines personnages. Vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou avant toute chose, je tiens à re-signaler les avertissements de plus tôt. Cette histoire est classée M à cause de scène de viol, de torture et morts violentes de certains personnages. Donc si vous lisez quand même et que ça vous choque, tant pis pour vous je vous aurais averti !

C'est ma première fiction dans cette catégorie, mais j'ai plusieurs histoires de ce genre en cours. Donc donner vos avis, je vous attend avec impatience !

Les tortues sont inspirés de celle de 2003 avec quelques modifications physiques.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dans Cage.<p>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Les 4 adolescents tortues ninjas regardèrent le nouveau décor, en se sentant encore étourdit et nauséeux par leur voyage aussi inattendu que brutal.<p>

L'instant d'auparavant, ils étaient dans le magasin d'April, en train de l'aider à ranger un lot d'importants objets antiques qu'elle venait de recevoir. Et l'instant suivant, ils étaient au sommet d'une dune de sable blanc, surplombé par un ciel jaunâtre et d'un énorme soleil rougeoyant.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Michelangelo en s'accroupissant pour faire couler le sable lisse entre ses doigts.

Léonardo regarda autour de lui pour évaluer leur situation. « Je ne sais Mikey, mais je ne vois pas April. Donc, ça n'a pris que nous. »

« À première vue, nous ne sommes plus sur Terre… » Les trois frères se tournèrent vers Donatello avec incrédulité, alors que celui-ci réfléchissait à haute voix. « Ce soleil est une géante rouge… un soleil mourant… il y a un deuxième soleil qui est en train de se lever juste derrière cette montagne là-bas. Un monde où il y a deux soleils… et une terre désertique… à première vue. »

Michelangelo gémit. « On est plus dans le Kansas alors… » Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par Raphaël qui le rabroua. « La ferme Mikey, les adultes discutent. »

Léonardo réfléchit et énuméra leur possibilité. « On peut chercher un endroit où on sera moins à découvert. On ne sait pas si on peut se faire des ennemis ici. Par contre, pour savoir comment on est arrivé ici et où on est ? »

Donatello haussa des épaules pour montrer son ignorance alors que Michelangelo se mit à s'agiter en disant d'une voix hésitante. « Est-il possible… supposons que l'on soit dans un monde comme celui où on avait atterri avec April à cause d'un puzzle bizarre ? »

Donatello réfléchit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, mais pour ça, il faudrait que l'on ait activé une sorte de vortex dimensionnel à l'aide d'un objet similaire… »

« Tu veux dire ce genre-là ? » Demanda la tortue au masque orange en sortant de sa ceinture une sorte de pyramide ornée de motif étrange en relief ou incrusté.

« Mikey ! » Hurla furieux Raphaël en courant après son frère qui s'esquiva en courant autour de Léonardo et Donatello en criant comme une fille. « Je l'ai juste touché et ça à fait ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! »

Raphaël bondit sur la carapace de son frère, le plaquant tête la première dans le sable. L'étrange puzzle vola dans les airs avant d'être rattrapé par Donatello qui entreprit d'examiner l'objet en murmurant. « S'il fonctionne sur le même principe que l'autre, il suffit de trouver la bonne combinaison de symbole pour rentrer chez nous… par contre, je ne comprends pas que cela n'est touché que nous ? April était dans la même pièce que nous, j'espère qu'elle va bien… »

Son frère aîné lui pressa l'épaule pour le rassurer. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. On va vite la retrouvée, une fois que tu sauras comment faire fonctionner ça. »

Donatello soupira. « Le problème Léo, c'est que ce genre de puzzle peut t'emmener dans deux directions. La première, elle nous ramène à la maison sans problème… la seconde, elle nous éloigne en nous débarquant dans une autre dimension ou planète et on est encore plus perdu. »

Les tortues se concertèrent du regard pour évaluer leur chance de réussite.

Raphaël grogna. « Les gars ! Je ne sais pas ce qui sera mieux de suite, mais il faut qu'on s'arrache d'ici ! » Il pointa dans une direction que ses frères regardèrent avec intérêt, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient un problème qui leur arrive dessus à toute vitesse. Une tempête de sable.

Le gigantesque nuage de poussière se déplacer dans leur direction, mais ce n'était pas la taille de la tempête de sable qui les inquiéta. C'était les voiles rouges tirant des barricades de bois, filant tel des navires sur l'eau, venant dans leur direction, qui les alarma. Léonardo voulut organiser un repli vers une sorte de plateau rocheux, mais quand il vit qu'ils se faisaient rattraper par les voiliers, il ordonna une position de défense pour tout le monde.

Les frères se firent encercler par les esquifs rapides qui se révélèrent être des chariots montés sur des patins de bois. Les occupants portaient des bandanas colorés et des masques de cuirs dissimulant leur visage, mais leur physionomie montrée clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Ils étaient tous très grands et ne portaient pas de vestes, juste des sortes de capes courtes noires qui s'arrêter au niveau de la taille. Certains portèrent des pantalons, d'autres des caleçons avec différents coloris restant dans des tons sombres comme leur peau. Tous avaient de longues queues de reptile semblable à celle des lézards.

Les nouveaux arrivant toisèrent les tortues qui les dévisager en retour avec curiosité et méfiance. Un des nouveaux arrivants les interpella dans une langue inconnue avec une attitude de défi.

Léonardo essaya de se faire comprendre. « Nous venons en paix ! Je suis Léonardo ! Et voici mes frères… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car plusieurs des lézards géants humanoïdes se jetèrent sur eux.

« Ils ne veulent pas discuter, on dirait ! » S'écria Mikey alors qu'il sauta en arrière pour éviter d'être coincé entre 2 individus reptiliens.

La lutte dura quelques minutes, les tortues eurent rapidement l'avantage et se débarrassèrent des reptiles qui avaient tenté de les maitriser. Les frères regardèrent autour d'eux en se préparant à une réplique quelconque, mais au lieu de cela les autres reptiles qui avaient assisté à la bagarre se mirent à psalmodier un air en se frappant la poitrine.

Les tortues se regardèrent interloquer en haussant des épaules, Michelangelo se mit à les saluer en agitant ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Je suis sûr qu'ils nous aiment bien ! On leur en a mis plein la vue ! »

Léonardo resta sur ses gardes alors que Donatello qui écouter avec attention le chant qui devient, de plus, en plus rapide et fort, s'écria. « C'est du grec ancien !? Je comprends ce qu'ils disent ! »

Ses frères se retournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il se concentra sur les paroles qu'il leur déchiffra. « Frappe… frappe… serpent blanc… frappe… ici… frappe… ils répètent ça de plus en plus vite. Je n'aime pas ça… » Ils se regroupèrent en cherchant une brèche pour fuir quand une lumière aveuglante les terrassa tous.

* * *

><p>Quand Donatello repris connaissance, il entendit la voix de ses frères murmurer.<p>

« Où est-ce que qu'on est ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il reconnut la voix de Léonardo et de Raphaël, le génie se débattit contre lui-même pour se relever et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Donatello… doucement tu vas avoir mal pendant un moment. » Lui murmura Léonardo.

« Vous êtes réveillé depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Donatello d'une voix pâteuse.

Son frère au masque bleu lui répondit. « Quelques minutes… tu te rappelles ce qui nous a frappés ? »

Le jeune mutant vert olive réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer. « Je pense que c'était un éclair… » Il grimaça en se redressant, ses frères l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. « Oui, on a était frappé par un éclair, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage ! Je crois… qu'ils l'ont appelé avec leur chant… »

« Des magiciens ? » Demanda Léonardo septique.

« On a vu des choses plus hallucinantes. » Rappela Raphaël.

« Ok, donc on a affaire à des magiciens qui peuvent nous lancer des éclairs et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent de nous. » Conclut rageusement le jeune leader.

Donatello regarda autour de lui et observa qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs armes, qu'ils étaient sous une tente dont le sol était recouvert de tapis et de nattes tressées. Dans un coin était un seau d'eau et un lieu d'aisances derrière un panneau.

« Au moins, ils nous ont laissés de l'eau… ça veut dire qu'ils nous veulent vivants pour l'instant… » Soupira-t-il en se relevant et tituba vers son jeune frère qui était encore assommé. Il le secoua par une épaule.

« Hé petit frère ! Debout ! »

Michelangelo gémit. « Encore 5 minutes Sensei… »

Donatello roula des yeux et lui souffla dans l'oreille. La jeune tortue verte tendre se releva en criant de surprise, puis de douleur quand ses muscles malmenés par l'électricité se rappelèrent à lui. « On est où ? » Gémit-il.

« Ça, c'est la question du jour ! » S'exclama Raphaël en l'aidant à se relever.

Les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer des hommes reptiles portant des lances et des haches. Ils se mirent en rang de part et d'autre de l'ouverture alors qu'entrèrent un autre couple de ces hommes reptiles. Par le respect que les autres leur manifestèrent en se mettant au garde-à-vous, ont deviné qu'ils étaient des personnages importants.

Ces deux reptiles étaient très différents des autres, le premier avait une stature imposante et plus grande que les autres, il avait presque plus grand que Leather Head. Son visage était camouflé derrière un masque de cuir, mais on deviné des traits menaçants et mortels. Il portait une sorte de pagne autour des hanches qui laisser voir ce qu'on aurait pu croire être un caleçon sombre avant de comprendre que c'était sa peau écailleuse qui luisait en dessus. Ses pieds griffus grattés, le sol ainsi que sa queue qui était argentée de son bout sur toute sa longueur. Il portait comme parure un collier de pierres argenté avec des crocs de bêtes et des bracelets en cuir couvraient ses avant-bras.

L'autre saurien qui l'accompagner était de la même corpulence que les autres reptiles aperçus jusqu'à présent, mais une grande prestance s'élever de lui. Il tenait un grand bâton argenté qui semblait faire office de sceptre à cause du soin et des détails apportés à la crosse qui représenter une tête de serpent blanc argent à la gueule grande ouverte. Il ne portait qu'une grande toge blanche autour de ses épaules et de ses hanches lui donnant un air étrangement grec, malgré le foulard qui masquer le bas de son visage.

Le plus grand reptile les observa avec attention tout comme les tortues, il s'avança près d'eux et les toisa avec une curiosité non feinte. Il se mit à parler cet étrange dialecte que les autres reptiles avaient employé, ne sembla pas s'adresser à eux, mais à son compagnon qui les toisa de loin, le front froncé de mécontentement. Le reptile à la queue argenté attrapa soudainement Michelangelo par un rebord de sa carapace et le souleva du sol.

La réaction de ses frères fut immédiate, ils attaquèrent de bloc l'assaillant pour lui faire lâcher prise sur leur jeune frère.

Le reptile paru d'abord surprit par la réplique instantanée des tortues, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et relâcha la tortue au masque orange pour observer leur comportement.

Léonardo et Raphaël se placèrent entre lui et leur frère alors que Donatello vérifier rapidement que Michelangelo aller bien, tout en surveillant le reptile.

Le reptile portant le sceptre grommela quelque chose qui mit en colère Donatello qui s'écria indigné contre lui dans leur langue. Les deux reptiles furent surpris comme les trois tortues qui tournèrent leur regard vers lui. La tortue au masque violet rougit sous l'attention inattendue et bégaya. « I... il vient de dire que l'on est que des monstres attardés… »

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? » Demanda curieux son petit frère.

« Que c'était lui l'attardé… »

Raphaël ricana en fixant le reptile qui était offensé de s'être fait insulté aussi ouvertement.

Le grand reptile qui devait être le chef, ris-lui aussi à leur plus grande surprise et baissa son masque en cuir pour dévoiler le bas de son visage.

Les tortues retinrent difficilement une grimace en voyant un visage fortement reptilien aux écailles bien prononcer. Mais leur dégoût venait surtout du fait qu'à l'emplacement du nez était deux fentes nasales et qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres dévoilant une rangée impressionnante et dérangeante de dents blanches pointues sortant de ses gencives. Il s'adressa à Donatello. La tortue fronça des sourcils et lui répondit avec hésitation avant d'expliquer à ses frères. « Il demande à ce que nous prenions un repas avec lui… je réponds quoi ? »

« Demande lui plutôt où on est et pourquoi ils nous gardent prisonniers ? » Donatello obéit à la demande de Raphaël qui fut accueilli par un grognement de la part du reptile qui agita la queue visiblement agacée. Il parla pendant que Donatello traduit. « Il dit que nous sommes arrivés sur les terres où ses ancêtres furent chassés. Ils l'appellent « cage ». Ils sont plusieurs tribus à vivre ici. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eux de nouveaux arrivants… Quand ils ont entendu notre arrivé, ils ont fait comme d'habitude. Ils capturent et ensuite… » Donatello blanchit et hésita un moment avant de dire. « Ils partagent le butin entre eux… »

Les tortues regardèrent choquer le reptile qui continua son dialogue traduit par Donatello. « Il nous trouve amusants et différents des autres qu'ils avaient capturés… »

Léonardo secoua la tête et parla en fixant le reptile alors que son frère s'efforça de traduire. « Je suis Léonardo, le chef de mes frères ici présent. Nous sommes arrivés ici sans le vouloir. Aussi, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus et allons partir cherchés un moyen de rentrer chez nous. »

Le reptile écarquilla des yeux et se mit à rire, tous comme les autres reptiles. Puis il dit ceci que Donatello traduisit. « C'est une cage ici. Vous êtes enfermés ici avec nous et vous êtes mes prisonniers. »

Raphaël s'énerva à ce discours et leur hurla dessus. « Vous êtes une bande de cons ! Nous, on a Donatello qui va nous sortir d'ici ! » Dit-il en prenant son frère par les épaules et en le mettant en avant. « Traduis-moi ça Don ! » Exigea Raphaël, Donatello secoua la tête en rougissant de honte, mais devant l'insistance de son frère finit par obéir.

Les reptiles s'arrêtèrent de rire et observèrent la tortue au masque violet avec attention.

Celui qui avait le sceptre interrogea Donatello qui se raidit comme s'il était insulté, avant de lui répondre de manière apparemment cinglante, vu la tête de son destinataire.

Le grand reptile ricana en regardant avec dédain son camarade. Ce dernier se détourna en grommelant, jetant un regard mauvais vers Donatello qui l'ignora, occupé à parlementer avec le chef reptilien.

Raphaël demanda à son frère de génie. « On peut partir ou on doit faire du forcing ? »

Le grand reptile parla à Donatello qui soupira de frustration avant de se tourner vers ses frères et leur dire. « Ils veulent savoir comment on peut s'échapper d'ici. Ils veulent qu'on leur montre comment faire. Je lui ai répondu qu'il me fallait faire des recherches, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Il ne nous laissera pas sortir pour qu'on lui fausse compagnie. »

Raphaël grogna. « Alors on s'arrache d'ici. » Il se dirigea, suivit par ses frères vers la sortie.

Le grand reptile leur barra le chemin en grognant, la tortue chaude tête lui dit. « Bouge-toi de là ! » Que traduisit Donatello.

Le chef secoua la tête de mécontentement en grommelant et frappa Raphaël si vivement que ses frères ne réalisèrent qu'une seconde plus tard que le mutant avait disparu de devant eux pour atterrir derrière eux.

Les tortues s'écrièrent alors que le grand reptile attrapa avec la même rapidité Donatello par un bras et le souleva du sol en parlant très fort, tout en secouant la tortue qui cria contre le traitement douloureux.

Léonardo faucha les jambes du reptile qui s'écroula en avant, libérant Donatello qui roula un peu plus loin en grimaçant à son bras lacérer par les griffes du reptile. Il se releva avec prudence et observa ses frères qui lutter contre le grand reptile. Donatello ressentit une présence derrière lui et s'esquiva à temps pour voir un bout du sceptre serpent frapper à son ancienne place. L'homme reptile habillé comme un grec siffla de rage et leva de nouveau le sceptre pour frapper. Donatello fut plus rapide, attrapa le sceptre par le milieu et désarma son adversaire pour s'en emparer. Il fit tournoyer sa nouvelle arme et se retourna vers la bataille que mener ses frères avant que tout devienne blanc.

Raphaël poussa un cri en voyant Donatello s'écrouler soudainement sans aucune raison, alors qu'il venait de s'emparer d'une arme improvisée. Le mutant au masque rouge courut jusqu'à son frère en difficulté pour le protéger. Il fut si secouer en voyant son petit frère, les yeux révulsés, la bouche écumante, le corps convulsant brutalement, le visage rougit et en sueur, qu'il hurla. « Don ! »

Le cri de détresse alerta ses autres frères, qui se libérèrent de leur combat contre le grand reptile pour se précipiter à leur aide. Eux aussi, restèrent choquer en voyant Donatello s'arquer jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête et ses talons touchent encore le sol. Puis, aussi brusquement que la crise était venue, il s'écroula mollement au sol en haletant.

Léonardo réalisa que Donatello venait de faire une crise d'épilepsie et se précipita pour mettre à l'aise son jeune frère encore pantelant qui trembler comme une feuille. Il le coucha sur le côté pour qu'il puisse respirer sans mal si jamais il vomissait et regarda autour de lui soudainement inquiet en réalisant que personne ne surveiller leur arrière.

Tous les reptiles les regardaient avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Celui vêtu de la toge ramassa son sceptre en murmurant quelque chose avec crainte, leur chef et ce dernier se mirent à discuter avec énergie puis ils se retournèrent vers les tortues.

Un ordre fut donné par le reptile grec qui pointa son sceptre sur eux. Les gardes reptiliens, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste jusque-là, les encerclèrent promptement et les menacèrent de leur arme. Les frères restèrent immobiles, Raphaël grogna contre ceux qui étaient trop près. Le prêtre saurien s'approcha des tortues, les pointant toujours de son sceptre. Il posa sur l'épaule de la tortue au masque rouge, le bâton en argent. Ce qui faillit finir en bagarre quand Raphaël chassa le sceptre loin de lui, en menaçant de s'en servit pour lui ramoner le cul. Léonardo et Michelangelo eurent droit eux aussi au même traitement mystérieux de la part du prêtre reptile.

Puis ce dernier passa entre les frères pour attendre Donatello. La tortue vert olive réagit violemment au contact du métal et refit une crise d'épilepsie. Léonardo repoussa le sceptre que le reptile avait gardé en contact avec la peau de son frère en hurlant. « Tu ne le touches plus ! »

Malgré la barrière de la langue, le son menaçant fut compris. Le reptile recula et parla avec son chef quelques minute avant qu'ils sortent hors de la tente suivit par leurs hommes.

Quand Raphaël voulut sortir, il fut violemment repoussé par les gardes de l'entrée. « Pour sortir par-là, c'est mort ! »

Michelangelo en profita pour vérifier s'il y avait moyen de passer sous la tente et fut consterné en découvrant que la toile était composée d'une espèce de maille métallique qui s'enfoncer profondément sous terre et ne bougea pas malgré ses multiples tentatives. « Par là aussi… comment va Donny ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le leader des tortues qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux, la forme endormie de son frère murmura avec inquiétude. « Il semble dormi… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait une crise d'épilepsie. Aucun de nous n'en avait fait auparavant… »

Le plus jeune des frères leur rappela quelque chose. « Je crois que c'est à cause du bâton de ce gars qui ressemble à un prêtre. Vous vous rappelez ? Il a posé le bâton sur chacun de nous pour voir si on réagissait pareil ! »

Léonardo hocha de la tête. « C'est vrai qu'il a tout fait pour que ça reste en contact avec Don… »

Raphaël grogna. « Sale bâtard, la prochaine fois, t'est mort ! »

Leur frère poussa à ce moment-là un gémissement et s'agita pour se réveiller. Les tortues attendirent patiemment que Donatello se réveille suffisamment et l'aidèrent à se redresser.

« Lé… Léo… » Questionna l'adolescent complètement perdu qui se mit à tousser bruyamment s'étouffant presque.

Son petit frère lui apporta un bol d'eau et l'aida à boire, tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Donatello sembla retrouver ses esprits, il murmura fatigué. « Il… s'est passé quoi ? Tout est devenu… blanc et je… ne me rappelle pas… »

Léonardo savait que dire toute la vérité à son frère serait mieux que de la dissimuler. Surtout si ça pouvait les aider à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. « Tu as fait une sorte de crise d'épilepsie quand tu as touché le sceptre… ça intéressé les autres qui ont vérifié si on réagissait comme toi. Il n'y a que toi qui as réagi aussi violemment. Ils t'on fait faire 2 crises d'épilepsie. »

Donatello avait à présent les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et l'inquiétude. « Deux… je… dois… vérifier si j'ai… j'ai des séquelles. » Il chercha à se relever et ne réussit qu'à glisser en arrière dans les bras de Léonardo qui chercha à le rassurer. « Tout va bien… ça n'a pas duré longtemps… quelques minutes… »

Donatello gémit de frustration. « Même quelques minutes peuvent provoquer des séquelles neurologiques graves… perte de mémoire, trouble de l'équilibre… »

Léonardo serra doucement l'épaule de son frère pour l'apaiser. « Vu que tu es capable de réciter ça par cœur, je pense que tu vas bien…. Il faut que tu te reposes Don, tu ne tiens pas debout. »

Le génie soupira et à contre-cœur hocha doucement de la tête, l'aîné installa contre son plastron son petit frère et le regarda s'endormir.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire, la boîte à message attend vos avis avec impatience !<p>

Biz !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou voici enfin la suite ! Je vous conseille de vous rappelez les avertissements du précédent chapitre car je ne les répèterais pas.

Les signes {...} font offices de guillemets pour les dialogues en grec non traduit par notre cher Donatello.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne posède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dans Cage<p>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Donatello dormit longtemps, car quand il se réveilla, il faisait noir sous la tente. Il chercha ce qui l'avait réveillé et s'aperçut que ses frères étaient en train de se faire maîtriser par des soldats sauriens qui les ligotés, les mains derrière leur carapace avec de solide lien en cuir.<p>

La tortue au masque violet tenta de se lever pour les aider, mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par quelqu'un qui se plaça devant lui. Donatello réalisa que c'était le reptile habillé de sa toge qui le toiser avec une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux jaunes fendus. Il pointa son sceptre vers la tortue, qui au premier abord, voulut repousser le bâton avant de se rappeler les paroles de ses frères. C'était par simple contact de ce sceptre qu'il avait fait des convulsions.

Le jeune mutant s'immobilisa et ne put détacher son regard de la figure sculptée, le serpent à la gueule grande ouverte prêt à mordre ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réaliste. Il entendit le reptile humanoïde se moquer de lui. {Alors qui est suffisant et trop arrogant pour voir qu'il est stupide ?}

Donatello déglutit avec difficulté à la réplique qu'il avait lui-même utilisé plutôt pour faire taire les murmures sardoniques du reptile. Des soldats l'attrapèrent et le ligotèrent comme ses frères avant de le jeter à leur côté. Le grand saurien entra sous la tente et observa avec attention les tortues entravées. Il pointa du doigt Léonardo et Raphaël qui furent soulevés du sol sans difficulté malgré leur résistance, par des soldats qui les emportèrent dehors.

Les deux plus jeunes frères paniquèrent en les voyant être emmenés loin d'eux. Le grand reptile se planta soudainement devant Donatello, l'attrapa par un bras et le tira sans ménagement hors de la tente.

Le ninja au masque violet se débattit en voyant que son petit frère resté seul sous la tente, mais il eut d'autre sujet de préoccupation quand il aperçut à quoi ressembler le campement de leurs ravisseurs.

C'était un très vaste champ de tente éparpillé parmi des rochers et des surfaces rocheuses, peut-être un bon millier de reptiles s'étaient amassés de part et d'autre d'un sentier de gravier qui mener vers une roche surplombant l'assemblée qu'une sorte de demi-dôme recouvrait.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, le grand reptile jeta rudement au sol son prisonnier en lui ordonnant dans sa langue. {Donne-moi la formule pour ouvrir Cage.}

Donatello secoua sa tête pour chasser la poussière de son nez, tout autant que pour lui dire non. {Je ne la connais pas ! Il faut que je fasse de recherches. Mais pour cela, il me faut du temps ! }

Le reptile siffla de désapprobation. {Tu la connais, tu veux juste la garder pour toi et tes frères. Dis-la-moi ! Et ils ne seront pas partagés entre nous.}

Donatello secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que raconter le saurien, en s'écriant. {Je vous le jure sur ma vie ! Je ne connais pas la formule ! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ! }

Le prêtre en toge apparu à côté du grand chef et lui confia un grand bol en terre en murmurant à son oreille. Le chef rit en regardant la tortue à ses pieds. {Mon grand-prêtre pense que tu nous diras plus facilement la vérité, si tu bois ceci.}

Donatello se raidit en fixant le bol avec méfiance. {Et si je refuse ?} Demanda-t-il.

Le génie entendit un cri de protestation pousser par ses frères aînés, il vit ces derniers être jetés au sol à quelques pas de lui. Les soldats les immobilisèrent plastron au sol tout en leur tirant la tête en arrière, une lame contre la gorge. {Ils seront partagés.} Conclus, le chef.

La tortue vert olive fut prise de panique en voyant ses frères menacés et hocha de la tête précipitamment en disant. {Je vais le boire ! Ne leur faite pas de mal ! }

Le prêtre susurra à la jeune tortue d'une voix faussement douce. {Ils ne seront plus en danger, si tu nous donnes ce que nous voulons.}

Avant que Donatello puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, le grand reptile le tira contre lui et le força à boire tout le contenu du bol qui était immonde aussi bien au goût qu'à l'odeur et à la texture dans sa bouche. Le mutant fut nauséeux, il s'efforça de ne pas vomir le liquide, au cas où cela signerait l'arrêt de mort de ses frères. Puis, il s'aperçut que sa vision devenait floue. Le chef l'attrapa par le menton essuyant une trainé du breuvage sur sa joue, tout en lui ordonnant. {Donne-moi la clé ! Prophète ! C'est un ordre ! }

Donatello sentit le monde trembler, la terre se fissura sous ses genoux et la lumière inondée le moindre coin obscur du dôme. Il s'entendit répondre un milliard de fois à la question qui revenait sans cesse le tourmenter, sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Puis, tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé.

Le ninja au masque violet se rendit compte qu'il était sur la carapace, les yeux larmoyants et la gorge sèche, alors que le grand reptile le souleva de terre. Il le jeta dans les bras d'un soldat qui le chargea sur son épaule pour l'emmener, alors que retentit la voix gutturale du grand saurien qui annonça à la foule qui se presser sous eux. {Ils seront partagés ! Ils seront en chacun de nous ! Tout comme le grand serpent blanc est en chacun de nous !}

La foule repris en cœur. {Grand serpent blanc ! Grand serpent blanc !}

Donatello leva la tête vers ses frères qui lui jetèrent un regard mi soulager de le voir en bonne santé, mi- inquiet pour la suite des événements qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient encore plaqué, plastron au sol par les soldats qui levèrent leurs haches à dessus de leur tête et les abattit violemment sur le cou à découvert de chaque tortue.

L'adolescent mutant empli d'horreur par cette vision, se mit à hurler, tout en se débattant._ « Non, je dois halluciner ! À causes des drogues ! Mes frères ne peuvent pas disparaitre comme ça ! » _Pensa-t-il désespérément. Il entendit le bruit révulsant de la chair et des os se séparant dans un bruit mou. Il vit les têtes coupées être levées en hauteur, acclamé par la foule devenue hystérique. Le soldat qui le porter, lui libéra les mains avant de le jeter sous la tente qui servait de prison.

Donatello se releva et se précipita hors de la tente, s'élançant vers le plateau en espérant voir ses frères vivants, que c'était juste une hallucination causée par ce qu'il avait bu. Mais il se figea sur place quand il vit des reptiles jetant du haut du plateau rocheux des morceaux de chair rosâtre et sanguinolente à la foule qui se battait pour pouvoir les manger avec frénésie. Arrachant des bouchées et mastiquant avec extase de leurs dents pointues et effilées, ceux qu'ils avaient récoltés.

Les sauriens qui gardaient la tente rattrapèrent la tortue violemment et la jetèrent de nouveau sous la tente où elle atterrit sans grâce sur son derrière. Donatello resta un moment immobile sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu et sursauta quand il sentit qu'on le toucha. En reconnaissant le visage angoissé de son petit frère, il éclata en sanglot désespérer et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

Michelangelo surpris par les pleurs de son frère, l'enlaça pour le consoler en lui demandant. « Où sont Léonardo et Raphaël ? »

Donatello s'agrippa à lui en essayant de parler clairement. « Ils… ils sont partis… ils… ils les ont tués…. »

Le ninja au masque orange, surprit par la révélation, cru à une plaisanterie mais la détresse de son frère était trop absolue pour qu'il essaie de réfuter la nouvelle. Il voulut jeter un coup œil dehors, Donatello paniqua en le voyant faire et le coinça contre lui en suppliant. « Ne regarde pas… je t'en supplie ne vois pas ça… » Il le berça contre lui en se remettant à pleurer. « C'est un cauchemar ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » Sanglota-t-il.

Les deux tortues somnolaient de fatigue après des heures interminables d'attente.

Elles furent réveillées par quelqu'un qui se glissa sous la tente. En voyant que c'était le grand reptile, Donatello se plaça entre lui et son petit frère, le protégeant de son corps. « Ne l'approchez pas ! » Grogna-t-il à l'intention du saurien qui sembla intriguer par le faite que la tortue avait parlé en anglais.

Il sortit des épées jumelles à lames courtes dont l'éclat blanchâtre fit pâlir Donatello, en voyant que c'était de l'os.

{Vos frères sont très utiles grâce au partage.} Dit le saurien d'un ton affectueux, en caressant la lame fraîchement façonnée.

« Vous… espèces de sale monstre ! » Donatello bondit en avant en grognant de fureur.

Une lame aiguisée à la pâleur mortelle, le bloqua dans son élan quand elle lui piqua la gorge, le forçant à reculer de dégoût et de peur, en sachant en quoi elle avait été faite.

Le reptile lui dit. {Tu n'as plus qu'un seul frère. Si tu échoues, il sera offert pour le prochain partage. Et il viendra compléter ma collection de poignard.}

Donatello lui répondit dans sa langue avec désespoir. {Mais puisse que je vous dis que j'ai besoin de faire des recherches ! Vous êtes stupide, con ! Un trou du cul fini… }

Le reptile le frappa au visage, coupant court à toute autre insulte, Michelangelo se plaça devant son frère tombé pour le protéger en grognant des menaces au reptile qui le frappa du revers de la main pour le chasser de son chemin, tel un insecte insignifiant. Il ramassa Donatello et le tira contre lui en soufflant son haleine fétide au visage. {Il suffit d'être coopératif, obéis-moi et il vivra.}

Donatello réfléchit à ses choix et possibilités. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter le marché en espérant qu'il serait respecté. {S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne vous aiderai jamais ! Je le jure sur ma vie ! }

Le grand reptile ricana et sortit une gourde molle de sa ceinture. Il la déboucha et la présenta à la tortue en ordonnant. {Boit !}

L'odeur dégouta Donatello qui toussa alors que Michelangelo s'écria. « Ne bois pas ça Don ! »

La tortue vert olive regarda son frère avec tendresse et lui dit d'un ton résolue. « Il te tuera si je ne le fais pas… je t'aime Mikey. »

Donatello se pencha et avala quelques gorgées de la gourde qui lui provoqua les pires sensations de vertige et de nausées qu'il n'eut jamais ressenties. Le reptile leva la tortue et la força à marcher malgré ses pas titubants alors que Michelangelo supplia inutilement pour qu'il relâche son frère. Il fut repoussé sèchement par les gardes et tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de s'asseoir en se morfondant pour la sécurité de Donatello. Il écouta les bruits de tambours et les cris extérieurs qui ne firent qu'augmenter son angoisse.

Michelangelo se leva en bondissant quand les bords de la tente s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sur des soldats portants Donatello entre eux. Ils jetèrent la tortue qui tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le plus jeune mutant poussa, un cri d'inquiétude en se précipitant sur son frère immobile. Ce qu'il découvrir le mit dans tous ses états. La peau de Donatello était couverte de lacération et de coupures comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu avant. La plupart de ses protections avaient été arrachées, il ne lui restait plus que la ceinture et son masque en lambeau. Mais le pire, fut quand il retourna son frère pour vérifier sur lui et qu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier était dans une sorte de saisissement où il ne faisait que murmurer à voix basse des choses incompréhensibles. Ne réagissant pas aux appels de son petit frère qui gémit d'angoisse en cherchant quoi faire.

C'est alors que Michelangelo remarqua le sang frais coulant entre les cuisses vert olive. Plus qu'angoisser, le plus jeune alla chercher de quoi nettoyer son frère et quand il découvrit comment on avait blessé son grand frère, l'incompréhension fut totale. On avait blessé Donatello à cet endroit ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça… il passa le chiffon mouillé pour laver la chair meurtrie et arracha un cri à son frère qui se mit à sangloter dans la langue de leur ravisseur. Le plus jeune mutant s'excusa, désespérer de l'avoir fait pleuré. Il essaya de soigner son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait, en étant complétement déboussolé.

On s'en été pris à son frère et c'était de sa faute.

L'image de Donatello lui faisant un sourire rassurant en lui disant « Je t'aime, Mikey. » Le fit sangloter comme un fou.

Son frère l'avait fait pour lui, pour le protéger. Lui. Le petit frère toujours envahissant et casse-pieds. Michelangelo entoura tendrement de ses mains, le visage martyrisé de Donatello et lui murmura en sanglotant. « Je t'aime Donny. »

Le plus jeune enlaça avec douceur le corps de son frère et le positionna sur le côté, pour que sa tête soit bien installée sur ses genoux. Il caressa doucement le front de son frère qui avait les yeux vides, marmonnant toujours des choses sans sens. Donatello se recroquevilla dans une position fœtale qui sembla l'apaiser, car il finit par se calmer et somnoler.

Ils restèrent ainsi si longtemps, que Michelangelo en perdit le compte et finit par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par un mouvement et regarda Donatello qui s'agita dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir des yeux lourds de fatigue.

« Mikey ? » La voix fragile de son frère fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la tortue verte tendre, elle avala difficilement pour cacher son émotion. « Salut Donny… »

« J'ai… j'ai vu Léo et Raph… »

Michelangelo fronça des sourcils et demanda soucieux. « Tu as dit qu'ils étaient morts… ils ont réussi à s'échapper ? Où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Donatello continua doucement, s'efforçant de parler clairement. « Ils étaient là… je les ai vus… ils… ils m'ont dit quoi faire pour que tout redeviennent comme avant… »

La tortue au masque orange, ne comprenant pas ce que disait son frère, l'interrogea pour avoir une réponse. « Ils vont venir nous aidez ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils laissé seuls ? »

Donatello lui fit un sourire tremblant avec des yeux rendus brillants par les larmes qui s'y accumuler. « Mikey… as-tu encore le puzzle ? »

La tortue verte tendre hocha de la tête et sortit de sa ceinture l'objet qui était suffisamment petit pour l'y dissimuler et tenir en place. Il le présenta à Donatello qui l'étudia brièvement du regard avant de soupirer. « Il faut que tu le gardes… avec toi… ils ne doivent pas le trouver… c'est notre seul espoir… »

Michelangelo hocha de la tête et vit la sueur coulée sur le front de son frère, il le lui tâta et grimaça à la forte fièvre. « Tu es brûlant, je vais te chercher de l'eau… »

Il posa son frère au sol avec délicatesse, en repoussant le sentiment de culpabilité de se séparer de lui. Et alla puiser au puits, creusé à même le sol, de l'eau dans un grand bol avec une louche. Il revient vers Donatello qui essaya de se relever à son approche. La tortue vert olive poussa un glapissement et s'effondra sur son côté en se tenant le ventre.

« Don ! » Cria Michelangelo qui se précipita sur son frère haletant dans la douleur, il le prit dans ses bras en cherchant à l'apaiser. « Respire calmement… je suis là… »

La voix brisée de Donatello hoqueta. « Mal… pourquoi… si mal… » Il sanglota alors que Michelangelo s'efforça de le positionner pour atténuer sa douleur, leurs mains se verrouillèrent l'une dans l'autre, cherchant apaisement et réconfort dans leur étreinte.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour que Donatello sombre dans un sommeil apaisant. Enfin, c'était ce qu'espérer Michelangelo en lui épongeant le front. La plus jeune tortue sursauta violemment quand elle entendit un bruit assourdissant qui explosa au-dessus de leur tête. L'air se rafraichit alors que le bruit caractéristique de la pluie tombant se fit entendre suivit par des exclamations de surprise venant de l'extérieur de la tente.

Michelangelo se demanda pourquoi une averse les faisait autant paniquer, quand fit irruption dans la tente, le grand chef lézard complétement trempé. Il resta un moment à dévisager la scène de la tortue verte tendre cajolant son frère, la tête sur ses genoux, avant de s'avancer vers eux avec un regard étrange. Le reptile géant s'agenouilla devant eux et fit glisser une main le long de la jambe de Donatello la faisant remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il frotta avec insistance de son pouce. Il fixa la jeune tortue verte tendre de ses pupilles jaunâtre qui la fit frémir de dégoût par la convoitise et la lubricité qu'elles renfermaient.

Michelangelo grogna en tirant de manière protectrice Donatello loin du toucher immonde, en comprenant que c'était lui qui avait osé blesser son frère de manière aussi ignoble. Avec un cri de rage et de haine pur, il se jeta sur la masse du reptile qui ne fut pas ébranlé, Michelangelo redoubla d'efforts, mais ce fut en vain. Le grand reptile fut tellement rapide dans sa réplique que la tortue n'eut pas le temps de se replier et essuya le coup violent qui l'assomma.

Quand Michelangelo revient à lui, il était maintenu fermement au sol par des soldats alors que le grand reptile était accroupi devant Donatello l'observant encore de ce regard empli de convoitise. « Laisse-le ! Fils de pute ! » Hurla-t-il au reptile qui l'ignora et attrapa la tortue vert olive par le rebord de sa carapace pour la soulever du sol.

Donatello poussa un faible gémissement en louchant sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors que le reptile lui caressa avidement le contour du visage d'une de ses griffes avant de le forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire avaler quelques gorgées d'une gourde. Donatello se débattit faiblement, avant de tomber dans une sorte de léthargie qui ravit le reptile. Ce dernier écopa la tortue dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers les soldats qui maintenaient toujours Michelangelo au sol. Il leur ordonna quelque chose et sortit.

Michelangelo hurla de rage et de désespoir de voir son frère emmener pour subir Dieu seul sait quelle autre torture. Les soldats le relevèrent et l'un d'eux sorti un couteau à lame courte qu'il planta dans l'avant-bras de la tortue et le lui entailla sur toute la longueur.

Le mutant poussa un cri de douleur alors que le soldat récupérer son sang dans un bol en terre. Michelangelo se débattit tellement qu'il réussit à renverser le bol. Furieux, le reptile abattit le manche de son couteau derrière la tête de la tortue. L'assommant, pour prélever tranquillement un autre bol de sang.

Ensuite, les reptiles l'abandonnèrent sans soigner la blessure béante qui saigner sans signe d'arrêt.

**à suivre...**

**Voilà j'attend vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne journée et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors là ! Je vous dit pas comme j'ai avancé dans mes corrections ! Donc les publications seront plus régulières, soit environs tous les deux jours. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Rappel:** je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

><p>Tribu vivant dans Cage<p>

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Quelque chose de frais sur son front réveilla Michelangelo en sursaut. Il se releva brusquement en attrapant la main qui lui éponger le front. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître son frère, tant son visage était méconnaissable.<p>

Le museau de Donatello avait des traces de griffures qui partaient de son œil gauche jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son œil blessé était fermé. Ce qui inquiéta le plus Michelangelo, c'était le faite qu'il n'y avait plus de renflement indiquant qu'il y avait un œil sous la paupière.

La tortue au masque orange se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son frère et se sentit devenir faible.

Donatello le rattrapa pour qu'il ne chute pas, Michelangelo se ressaisit rapidement et s'aperçut que sa blessure au bras avait été soignée par un bandage serré arrêtant l'hémorragie, qu'il reconnut comme le travail de son frère. Michelangelo leva les yeux sur Donatello avec appréhension et ne put retenir un sanglot qui glissa hors de sa gorge face au carnage.

Son frère avait subi des tortures très violentes. Une partie de son plastron au niveau des côtes et du ventre était fendillée, du sang coagulé maculer une grande partie de la plaque de kératine, alors que du sang couler encore le long des fissures. De nouvelles griffures et lacérations parcouraient les bras et les jambes, des bleus et des ecchymoses fleurissaient le long de son corps et de son visage.

Michelangelo grimaça en voyant qu'au-dessus de l'endroit où se rejoignent la peau et la carapace, il y avait des trous sanguinolents correspondant à des doigts griffus qui s'étaient fichés profondément dans la chair autour du cou et des épaules.

La honte et la détresse la plus totale submergèrent le plus jeune mutant quand il réalisa que son frère malgré ses blessures avait veillé sur lui et pris soin de sa blessure sans s'occuper des siennes.

« Donny… » La voix de Mikey était sortie plus plaintive qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Donatello le prit par les épaules et chercha à le rassurer. Michelangelo fut soudainement furieux contre lui-même. Il se faisait consoler et rassurer par son frère qui était blessé et avait subi des choses plus horribles que lui. Il se faisait encore choyer comme le bébé, alors qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Michelangelo attrapa les mains de Donatello et les repoussa. Il se leva et alla chercher un bol d'eau et des chiffons propres. Il revient auprès de son frère qui était encore assis à la même place, fixant le vide d'un œil vague et épuisé.

La plus jeune tortue s'installa devant son frère aîné et se mit au travail. Il lava les coupures du visage et maudit tout bas en retenant une nausée, quand il constata que l'œil était crevé. Son grand frère était devenu borgne. Michelangelo coucha Donatello qui ferma son unique œil, vaincu par la fatigue, alors que son petit frère lui lava le reste des coupures de son corps. Quand celui-ci s'occupa des jambes, il ne put retenir ses larmes en constatant qu'il y avait à nouveau du sang entre les cuisses meurtries de son frère.

Michelangelo serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes et nettoya doucement l'intimité de Donatello. Quand il eut fini, il resta immobile à pleurer en silence pour la douleur qu'on avait infligé à son doux frère. « Pourquoi… pourquoi… tu ne mérites pas de subir ça… »

La douce voix de son frère, qu'il croyait endormit, surprit tellement Michelangelo, qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit. « Tu as dit quoi Donny ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Je suis l'élu… » La voix de Donatello fut étonnamment audible malgré son état.

« L'élu ? » Michelangelo fut inquiet, _« C'est quoi cette histoire d'élu ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

« Je… vois des choses… quand il me fait boire ce liquide. Des visions qui se réalisent… comme celle de Splinter. Ils croient que je suis une sorte d'élu… de leur dieu. Et… et… lors… du rituel… il… il… » Donatello fut secoué par des sanglots silencieux, bégayant sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Michelangelo se coucha à côté de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, calant la tête de son frère dans le creux de son épaule. Donatello pleura amèrement en sanglotant. « Il me drogue… pour que j'aie des visions… la pluie… je l'ai prédit… il n'avait pas plu, depuis des années… le prêtre dit que plus j'ai mal… mieux les prédictions seront… et que le plus fort des descendants du Serpent blanc… doit m'imprégner… durant le rituel… » Cette fois, il ne put en dire plus tant il pleura.

La plus jeune tortue berça et consola son frère meurtrit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de fatigue. Il savait ce qu'était le viol, il vivait à New-York à près tout. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse à arriver à l'un de ses frères et encore moins à Donny ! Son grand frère était fort et prudent… mais ici ça ne servait à rien. Ces espèces de lézards monstrueux les avaient entièrement mis sous leur coupe… il ne savait même pas où étaient Léonardo et Raphaël ! Le désespoir de leur situation lui fit baisser les bras. Mais quand il regarda le visage mutilé de Donatello, la rage et une détermination sans borne le submergea. Il resserra son frère contre lui dans une étreinte douce et lui embrassa le front. « Je te protège frérot. Ils ne te feront plus de mal. » Donatello dut l'entendre dans son sommeil, car il se colla plus contre lui en poussant un doux gémissement.

Silencieusement, ils sont venus durant leur sommeil. Les soldats réveillèrent Michelangelo quand ils s'en saisirent et le séparèrent de Donatello qui se réveilla complètement désorienté alors que leur chef s'avança vers la tortue vert olive. Le ninja au masque orange poussa un cri de rage en le voyant faire et lutta avec acharnement contre les soldats jusqu'à ce que le cri de Donatello l'arrête. « Mikey ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne lutte pas ! »

La tortue verte tendre la regarda avec effarement, mais quand elle vit la peur sur le visage de son frère, elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Alors que Donatello lui dit. « Ils te feront comme la dernière fois, si tu leur résistes… »

Michelangelo compris alors la terreur de son frère. Il avait dû le trouver en train de se vider de son sang et craindre de le perdre malgré ses soins. Le jeune mutant hocha de la tête et baissa le regard ne sachant plus quoi faire alors qu'il se fit encercler par les soldats.

Le grand reptile s'empara de Donatello en l'attrapant par le cou et le força à boire la gourde. Michelangelo horrifier ne put que regarder son frère avaler quelques gorgées avant qu'il sombre à nouveau dans l'état de transe. Le reptile écopa la tortue vert olive dans ses bras et se dirigea dehors. Au moment de sortir, il jeta un regard derrière lui pour fixer Michelangelo pour le narguer.

La tortue mutante resta silencieuse et quand les soldats furent sortis, pleura de honte de ne pas avoir été capable de tenir sa promesse. Michelangelo repensa à Donny, son regard était désespéré alors qu'il buvait le contenu de la gourde. Son frère savait ce qui l'attendait et en été terrifié, mais il s'était laissé emmener sans combattre pour sa sécurité. Pour le protéger lui, encore et toujours.

Michelangelo sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa tête, quelque chose avait sauté dans son esprit. Sans réfléchir, il sortit hors de la tente furtivement. Les soldats s'étaient éloignés, toute leur attention à regarder ce qu'il se passait plus loin devant eux, plutôt que de faire attention à la jeune tortue qui se fondit dans les ombres.

Le jeune ninja au masque orange trouva un sentier dans l'obscurité qui le mena à un rocher surplombant une vaste clairière occupée par des reptiles humanoïdes qui regarder tous vers un plateau rocheux surplombé d'un dôme. La tortue sentit que c'était là qu'elle devait aller.

Une fois sur place, Michelangelo trouva un coin d'où il pouvait espionner sans crainte d'être vu. Il fut figé par la scène devant lui.

Donatello était étendu sur une stèle large comme une table, ses membres tendus été attaché par des liens en cuir à chaque coin de celle-ci. Au niveau de sa tête, il y avait de part et d'autre un pieu couronné d'un crâne à la blancheur blessante. La tortue vert olive était surplombée par le grand reptile qui discuter avec le lézard prêtre. Ce dernier regarda Donatello avec un sourire suffisant et se tourna vers l'assemblée pour crier quelque chose à la foule qui l'acclama.

Comme si un signal avait été donné le grand reptile s'installa rapidement entre les cuisses vert olive en les ouvrants encore plus largement jusqu'à les déboiter dans un `pop' écœurant, avant de s'allonger et de bouger durement entre elles. La jeune tortue mutante sous lui, poussa un cri d'agonie qui se transforma en des gémissements et en des sanglots de souffrance.

Michelangelo sortit de sa cachette en comprenant que le chef saurien était en train violer son frère et s'empara des épées en os à lames courtes que le reptile avait abandonnées au sol. Il se plaça juste derrière le monstrueux reptile qui fit hurler un mot à Donatello. Celui-ci mit apparemment en colère le lézard, car il mordit profondément sa victime au bras et lui en arracha un gros morceau qui fit hurler de plus belle la malheureuse tortue.

Le ninja mutant au masque orange balança son arme, l'épée se ficha en travers du dos du reptile qui s'effondra sans un cri sur sa victime haletante. Le plus jeune mutant se dépêcha de pousser le corps hors de Donatello et de lui couper ses liens à l'aide de l'autre épée en os. Un cri résonna donnant l'alerte.

C'était le prêtre qui hurla des ordres, des soldats se rendant compte de ce qui se passer se précipitèrent sur Michelangelo en hurlant et sifflant des mots menaçants. La tortue récupéra ses épées en os et se précipita à leur rencontre pour protéger son frère qui était incapable de bouger.

La bataille fut de courte durée, les soldats au nombre de 5 n'étaient pas de taille face à la tortue qui laissa libre cours à sa rage et à son habilité pour les anéantir. Le prêtre s'enfuit en vociférant devant le massacre des soldats sans demander son reste. Permettant au jeune mutant de retourner immédiatement vers son frère qui haleter de douleur en sanglotant, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir en douceur.

Donatello leva son œil valide vers lui et murmura. « Léo… et Raph sont là… on va partir ensemble… »

Michelangelo chercha autour d'eux et ne voyant pas ses frères, il l'interrogea. « Ils sont où ? »

Donatello pointa en tremblant les crânes à leur droite et à leur gauche et les épées en os. « Ils sont là… donne-les moi... on va partir… »

Le plus jeune mutant resta figer en regardant les crânes. Lentement, il s'en approcha et les caressa doucement, mais ne ressentit rien. Aucune présence, aucune affinité, lui faisant ressentir que c'était bien les restes de ses frères comme pour les épées courtes en os. Il récupéra les crânes et les donna à Donatello qui les prirent en giron contre lui en sanglotant et en les caressant. « On va rentrer… tous ensemble… donne-moi… le puzzle… »

Michelangelo le lui donna et regarda hébéter son frère assemblant les différentes parties comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire. Un cri de rage s'éleva et le ninja au masque orange eu le temps de voir le grand reptile bondir sur eux la gueule béante dans un sifflement rageur, avant qu'une lumière blanche ne l'aveugle.

* * *

><p>Quand Michelangelo retrouva la vue, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le puzzle dans sa boite tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois avant de se retrouver sous le ciel aux deux soleils du désert. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre et vit Raphaël en train de déballer un carton alors qu'April lui supplier de faire attention à la porcelaine antique.<p>

Léonardo porta un carton en soupirant. « Il reste encore 2 cartons dans le camion ! Don, tu peux y aller ? Je n'ai pas fermé le camion… » En voyant son frère resté immobile, il l'appela de nouveau agacer. « Donatello !? »

La tortue au masque violet se tourna très lentement vers lui, dévoilant un visage blafard et cireux.

Léonardo fronça des sourcils en le voyant aussi pâle et l'appela inquiet. « Don ? »

Le jeune génie tituba avant de chuter en arrière, faisant crier Michelangelo qui se précipita le premier devançant ses frères aînés. Il réussit l'exploit de rattraper son frère vert olive avant qu'il touche le sol et le tienne serrer contre lui. Perdu et heureux de le voir sans aucune trace de blessure, il se mit à l'appeler en le secouant doucement. « Donny… Donny ! On est revenu ! Tu avais raison ! On est revenu tous ensemble ! Donny ! Tu les as sauvés, ils sont vivants… explique-moi comment tu as fait ? Donny ?! Donny ?! »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Michelangelo qui sursauta en croisant le regard inquiet de son frère aîné au masque bleu. « Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Tu ne vois pas que Don est malade ? »

Léonardo repoussa son petit frère pour prendre Donatello dans ses bras alors que Michelangelo essaya d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. « On a était envoyer dans un autre monde ! Et on a rencontré des hommes lézards qui pouvaient faire de la magie et ils parlaient grec ! Don servait de traducteur et à un moment, on a était séparé de Raph et toi ! Donny disait que vous étiez mort et puis j'ai vu vos crânes ! Tout ça, c'était de la faute de leur chef et de leur prêtre ! Mais, j'ai tué le chef ! Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à Donny, il méritait pire ! »

Raphaël au début du discours farfelu de son petit frère, voulut lui claquer la tête pour le faire taire. Mais il finit par s'inquiéter des délires que raconter très vite le jeune mutant comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui dire. « Calme-toi Mikey. Tu as dû rêver, car on n'a pas bougé d'ici. »

Mikey paniqua et secoua Raphaël en le tenant par les épaules. « Mais si crois-moi ! On a était transporté là-bas par un puzzle en forme de triangle et… »

April l'interrompit en demandant. « Tu parles de celui-là ? »

La jeune femme fit mine de se pencher pour le sortir du carton, Michelangelo hurla. « Ne le touche pas ! »

Il bondit et s'empara de la boite pour s'assurer que personne ne touche le puzzle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que Donny a dû subir pour pouvoir nous ramener ! » Il s'accrocha fermement au carton regardant autour de lui farouchement.

Raphaël regarda Léonardo qui lui rendit le même étonnement.

Donatello se mit à trembler entre les bras de son frère au masque bleu qui l'observa inquiet et poussa un cri de surprise quand l'adolescent mutant se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort avec les yeux qui se révulsent, l'écume aux lèvres. Il essaya de tenir son frère contre lui pour le calmer alors que celui-ci s'arqua brusquement jusqu'à ce que seuls ses talons et sa tête touchent le sol avant de s'effondrer mollement.

Michelangelo s'écria. « Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie comme l'autre fois ! »

Tout le monde paniqua, avant que Léonardo les calme en donnant ses ordres. « On emmène Don à l'étage se reposer dans le salon d'April ! Raph, tu iras chercher Maître Splinter. Il saura quoi faire ! »

Raphaël aida Léonardo à porter leur jeune frère, April leur proposa d'installer plutôt Donatello dans sa chambre pour son confort, mais ils préfèrent le canapé.

Le mutant au masque rouge partit ensuite chercher leur sensei alors que Léonardo et April s'occuper d'installer confortablement Donatello sur le divan. Michelangelo les observa faire en restant près du canapé pour surveiller son frère en tenant précieusement le carton contenant la chose la plus dangereuse au monde pour lui.

Splinter arriva plus tard essouffler de sa course et inquiet pour son fils. Il vient auprès de Donatello pour vérifier sur lui. Léonardo lui raconta ce que Raphaël n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, le vieux rat soupira en caressant le front chaud de son fils endormit. Avant de déclarer. « On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant, juste attendre son réveil. »

Il tourna son regard vers ses autres enfants et s'inquiéta en sentant un grand trouble venant de Michelangelo. Son fils habituellement exubérant était anormalement silencieux et s'accrocher désespérément à une boîte en carton. Mais c'est le regard perdu et hanté de son enfant qui le convainquit de le questionner tout de suite. « Michelangelo… que s'est-il passé ? »

Son fils le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Impulsivement, il serra contre lui le paquet sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

Raphaël s'énerva et raconta le délire qu'avait rapporté son petit frère. « Si vous voulez mon avis s'est dû chiqué ! Il a raconté de la merde… »

Michelangelo réagit aux paroles méprisantes de son frère. « C'est la vérité ! Tout est vrai ! On était dans un autre monde ! Et des hommes lézards, nous, on fait prisonniers ! Ensuite, ils… »

Splinter leva une main et réclama le silence, avant de dire. « Apaise-toi mon fils… je te crois. »

Raphaël s'écria incrédule des paroles de son père qui le regarda sévèrement. « Pourquoi mentirait-il sur quelque chose qui l'effraie autant ? »

Le vieux rat se concentra sur son plus jeune fils qui sangloter en se mordant les lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras. La jeune tortue se recula, refusant de se faire consoler, ce qui surprit tous ceux présents. Jamais Mikey ne refusait une occasion de se faire câliner.

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent inquiet et honteux de ne pas avoir vu que leur frère leur disant la vérité.

Splinter demanda à son plus jeune fils. « Puis je voir ce qu'il y a dans ce carton ? »

Michelangelo hocha la tête et ouvrit prudemment le carton, en avertissant de ne pas toucher ce qui était à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde regarda avec curiosité l'étrange puzzle pyramidal qui dépasser du papier journal qui l'envelopper.

Splinter eut un vertige en sentant les ondes négatives liées à cet objet lui agresser les sens. Une sensation d'horreur lui fit iriser les poils alors qu'une odeur de sang lui assaillit le nez. « Ferme, cette boite ! » Grogna-t-il.

Michelangelo obéit immédiatement alors que ses autres fils lui demandaient si tout aller bien. Splinter pris une profonde respiration pour se calmer et murmura en fixant la boîte comme si son contenu était maléfique. « Il faut se débarrasser de cela et s'assurer que personne ne le trouve. C'est trop dangereux. »

Son adolescent de fils au masque orange hocha de la tête vigoureusement et proposa. « On peut le jeter dans le fleuve ! »

Splinter secoua la tête. « Non Michelangelo. On ne pas prendre le risque que le courant le ramène sur une rive. Il faut l'ensevelir très profondément. »

April s'écria. « Je sais ! La ville est en train de construire une nouvelle branche d'autoroute et les fondations ne sont pas encore coulées. Elles sont très profondes et seront inaccessibles pour quiconque. »

Splinter hocha de la tête et se releva. « Michelangelo et Léonardo, vous venez avec moi. Raphaël, tu restes ici pour veiller sur ton frère et April. » Les tortues obéirent aux ordres donnés, Splinter sortit suivi par ses deux fils pour se débarrasser du puzzle. Alors qu'April s'assura que Donatello était bien installé et n'avait pas de fièvre.

Quand Splinter, Léonardo et Michelangelo furent de retour. Ils trouvèrent April au côté de Raphaël tenant la main de Donatello alors que celui-ci s'agiter pour se réveiller d'un rêve apparemment pénible. Leur frère chaude tête qui en temps normal aurait relâché la main pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il lui enserra plus fort en les voyants. « Donny ! Splinter, Léo et Mikey sont là ! Calme-toi, on est là avec toi ! Tout le monde va bien. Allez réveille-toi… »

Surprit de voir Raphaël aussi tendre envers Donatello, ils s'approchèrent et se rendirent compte que la tortue vert olive était gémissante.

Splinter vint auprès de son fils et caressa son front trempé de sueur en cherchant comment le rassurer. « Donatello mon fils, nous sommes là. »

Son enfant sanglota en cherchant à sortir de son cauchemar, après une lutte éprouvante, il finit par se redresser en haletant comme s'il avait bu la tasse en poussant un cri étranglé. Splinter lui toucha l'épaule, provoquant une réaction de panique à la tortue qui sursauta en cherchant à se protéger d'un coup. « Tout va bien Donatello, tu es chez toi… »

Donatello reconnaissant la voix de Splinter le chercha avec un regard angoissé. « Père… »

Touchée par le ton désespéré de son fils, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

L'adolescent se laissa faire avant de chercher à se relever. Il était désorienté au début, mais quand son regard tomba sur ses frères qui se tenaient derrière Splinter, il s'écria. « Vous êtes vivants ! »

Il bondit du divan pour se jeter sur ses frères, il les ausculta uns à uns minutieusement pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucune blessure. Ses frères se laissèrent faire, le surveillant avec inquiétude pour son étrange comportement. Mais quand Donatello eut finit de les ausculter, il resta planter devant eux, le regard dans le vague.

Michelangelo fut le premier à réagir et à le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant. « Tu les as sauvés Donny. Tu nous as ramenés sains et saufs de cet endroit. »

Donatello se mit à sangloter et vacilla comme si un énorme poids était retiré de ses épaules, son petit frère l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Une fois assis, Donatello reprit un peu de consistances et regarda avec des yeux humides ses frères en souriant. « Léo… Raph… » Il leur tendit une main qu'ils s'empressèrent de prendre pour le rassurer. Léonardo et Raphaël sourirent à leur frère qui leur souriait comme rarement il l'avait fait, de pure joie et leur disant. « Ça à fonctionner, le code nous a ramenés juste avant notre départ et… »

Un éclair blanc éblouit tout le monde, les faisant grimacer d'inconfort suivit juste après par un grondement de tonnerre qui fit trembler toutes les fenêtres ainsi que le sol.

« Waouh ! Il était balèze cet éclair ! » S'écria April.

Léonardo détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder Donatello. Il se figea avant de s'exclamer. « Don ! Tu saignes du nez !? »

Donatello passa une main sur son museau et regarda le liquide rouge maculé ses doigts avec incrédulité en murmurant étonné. « Je saigne… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra en arrière dans le canapé avant de commencer à convulser.

Léonardo se précipita pour immobiliser son frère qui faisait une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie très violente cette fois-ci, car il gesticula de manière désordonnée. Il fallut l'aide de Raphaël et de Michelangelo pour empêcher à la tortue vert olive de se blesser involontairement. Donatello se cabra brusquement et poussa un cri.

Michelangelo blanchit en l'entendant et tituba en arrière. « Il vient de dire quoi ?! »

April qui avait entendu sa question lui répondit. « C'est du grec ancien… » La jeune tortue verte tendre se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle continua. « La cage est ouverte. C'est ce qu'il vient de dire. »

La tortue au masque orange attrapa April par les épaules et lui demanda. « La cage ? Ce n'est pas plutôt Cage ce qu'il a dit ?! »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête alors que Michelangelo semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Raphaël hurla. « Mikey ! On a besoin de toi ! » Quand il vit Donatello se débattant dans l'emprise de ses frères, il n'hésita pas un instant et relâcha April pour s'occuper de son frère en difficulté.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Un petit intervention pour vous expliquez comment Donatello à fait pour ramener ses frères vivants de cette dimension. Le puzzle fonctionne selon le principe du voyage dans l'espace et le temps. Si on voyage d'une dimension à une autre, il est aussi possible de remonter dans la courbe temporelle de celle-ci à condition de savoir le quand et le où de la destination. (Merci Doctor Who ! )

Le puzzle que Mikey avait dans le monde de Cage était le double crée de l'original durant leur transfert, il contenait toutes les données nécessaire à Donatello qui à put s'en servir pour créer un point temporel qui les ramena l'instant d'avant leur départ. Sauvant ainsi Léonardo et Raphaël d'un destin funeste.

Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires n'hésitez pas à demander et je vous répondrai !

Biz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre mais avant toute chose merci à Pilyarquitect pour ses avis qui sont très appréciés. Gracias de nuevo !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture dans la suite de cette histoire qui je l'espère, reste compréhensible... (n'hésiter pas à me questionner!)

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

><p><strong>La tribu vivant dans Cage<strong>

Chapitre 4

* * *

><p>La nuit était plus épaisse et plus sombre que jamais avec le générateur qui avait sauté. Jim se maudit de sa malchance. Il avait perdu à pile ou face et se retrouver volontaire pour relancer tout seul le générateur qui avait pris un éclair. Sa lampe torche balaya la machine qui avait bien souffert de la surcharge électrique. Jim marmonna dans sa barde. « Travailler de nuit n'est pas aussi sympathique que ce qu'on m'a dit… On chasse les vagabonds et les clochards. On peut tomber sur des voyous ou pires des gangsters… en fait dès demain je retourne en service de jour ça craint moins ! »<p>

Jim entendit du bruit provenant de derrière le générateur. Il avait horreur de passer par là, derrière se tenait la fosse énorme pour l'un des futurs piliers de soutien de l'embranchement de l'autoroute. Un faux pas et on tombait dans un trou de plusieurs kilomètres avant de rencontrer le sol. Il réprima un frisson en se disant que ça devait être un chat ou une autre bestiole qui rôde dans les parages.

Un crissement sur du métal le figea en grimaçant au son ignoble. Quelque chose lui tomba dessus et la derrière chose qu'il vit fut un sourire démesuré avec des dents toutes aussi démesurées et pointues. La bouche s'ouvrit soufflant une haleine fétide au visage du malheureux Jim qui poussa un hurlement de terreur qui se termina en gargouillis ignoble quand la mâchoire se referma sur sa gorge pour la déchiqueter.

La semaine s'était passée très lentement, affreusement lentement. Et mortellement ennuyeuse ! Pour un jeune génie dont l'esprit fourmille et regorge d'idée qui doit être créé, tel un besoin vital. C'était le pire de tous les maux, le plus haït de tous : l'inaction.

Donatello s'était vu obligé de rester au repos total, pas de formation, pas de laboratoire, pas de bricolage, pas d'ordinateur, pas d'études, pas de télévision, rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, sans trop se faire réprimander, s'était écrire sur papier ses idées.

Mais tout ce repos le fatiguer. Il se redressa dans le canapé et regarda autour de lui. Ses frères étaient encore en formation avec Splinter. Peut-être que s'il faisait assez vite, il pouvait aller sur son ordinateur imprimer quelques documents qu'il pourrait ensuite cacher dans ses croquis. Il se leva et utilisa toute sa furtivité pour accéder à son laboratoire. Une fois la porte franchit, il se permit de soupirer de soulagement et alluma son ordinateur pour chercher les équations et les diagrammes voulus. C'était une petite infraction aux règles, mais il s'ennuyait trop…. Un peu d'excitation n'allait pas le tuer.

« Donatello… »

La voix était douce, mais elle lui fit l'effet d'un cri poussé dans le creux de l'oreille, il sursauta violemment et s'immobilisa fautif. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna lentement en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau, pour lever les yeux vers son Sensei qui le regarder avec sévérité. « Donatello, tu n'as rien à faire ici et encore moins devant un ordinateur. On ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait provoquer. »

La jeune tortue soupira. « Mais cela fait une semaine maintenant. Si on ne teste pas ma sensibilité comment savoir si je suis bien épileptique ? »

« Et tu voulais le faire tout seul ? Sans personne pour te soutenir si tu fais une crise ? » La question de Splinter le fit rougir de honte, il baissa la tête et avoua. « En réalité, je voulais imprimer quels exercices et diagrammes. Je m'ennuyai… je n'aurais pas fait les tests sans quelqu'un pour me surveiller. »

Le vieux rat soupira. « Donatello… » La jeune tortue se tassa en prévision de la réprimande qui aller venir. « Je venais pour te proposer de faire quelques exercices avec nous… »

Devant l'expression de surprise et de déroute de son fils, Splinter ne put retenir un sourire. Il lui fit signe de se lever et le fit l'accompagner au salon. « Mon enfant, il est normal que tu t'ennuies autant. C'est la première fois que tu restes aussi longtemps sans rien faire alors que tu es en bonne santé. »

Donatello hocha de la tête gravement et dit. « Je ne suis pas malade. On n'a même pas fait de test pour confirmer ou infirmer mon épilepsie. Tout ce que l'on me laisse faire, c'est écrire dans mon journal. Je sais maintenant ce que ressent Mikey maintenant quand il dit qu'il meurt d'ennui, car c'est tout à fait l'impression que j'ai. »

Splinter l'étudia du regard. « Tu as l'impression de ne pas être malade, mais tu as eu plusieurs crises depuis. Et après ce que tu as vécu dans cet autre univers, c'est un miracle que tu n'es pas d'autres séquelles. »

Donatello soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Le combat était perdu d'avance dès qu'était abordé ce sujet. Michelangelo n'avait pas pu se taire. Quand la tortue vert olive avait repris conscience, toute la famille savait ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'autre monde. Mikey leur avait tout dit, tout !

* * *

><p>Donatello se souvenait de son cauchemar, à présent familier, dans lequel le grand reptile le violenter tout en le forçant à manger et à boire la chair et le sang de ses frères. Quand il se réveilla en pleurs, ses frères étaient là avec leur père à le rassurer dans la sécurité de leur repaire. Quand il eut repris suffisamment conscience, on lui raconta qu'il avait fait une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie, Donatello avait craint que son cauchemar recommence et avait paniqué. Mais une fois qu'on lui avait assuré que le puzzle était enfoui sous des tonnes de béton, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour être capable de se calmer.<p>

Léonardo lui avait demandé d'un ton doux. « Tu n'as mal nulle part ? »

Donatello avait mal dans tout son corps ce qu'il lui dit, cela provoqua une réaction différente chez ses frères ainés. Léonardo s'était crispé et son visage avait pâlit, Raphaël se mit à jurer et serra les poings pour cogner. Alors que Splinter poussa un souffle fragile en fermant les yeux.

Michelangelo lui s'était écrié. « Tu as mal à cause des convulsions ? »

Ce que Donatello confirma, en se demandant pourquoi cette nouvelle provoqua autant de soulagement chez ses frères plus âgés. Il voulut se lever de son lit et tituba avant que Raphaël le fasse se rasseoir. Il s'aperçut que son frère chaude tête était bizarre, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et le toucher comme s'il était en porcelaine.

Il pensa qu'ils s'inquiétaient à cause des convulsions, aussi, il tenta de les apaiser. « Les gars, je vais bien. Je ne pense pas avoir de séquelle… » Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Dans cet autre monde… ? » Il eut soudain peur que ses frères se rappellent leurs morts, mais cette crainte fut repoussée quand ils secouèrent leur tête. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de demander. « Alors comment savez-vous pour le puzzle ? »

Michelangelo s'avança. « Je leur ai dit. Tu as dormi longtemps. Près de deux jours. Ils ont voulu savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé exactement, et je leur ai tout raconté… »

Donatello avait regardé son petit frère en sentant qu'il lui disant une chose en particulier. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais comme son frère resta silencieux, il répéta avec hésitation. « Tout… » Son petit frère avait baissé la tête et Donatello eu le sentiment oppressant que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Ses frères et son père le regarder comme s'il était fragile et il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Mikey leur avait parlé du viol.

Il secoua la tête en dénégation. « Je n'ai aucune blessure ! Je n'ai rien subi ! Je… je suis intact… » Il toucha l'emplacement de son ancienne blessure qui l'avait rendu borgne dans l'autre monde. Son œil était intact comme son corps de toutes blessures donc il n'avait pas….

Il leva la tête vers sa famille qui le regarder avec tristesse, Donatello sentit qu'ils voulaient le traiter en victime alors qu'il n'en n'était pas une ! « Je vais bien. » Cria-t-il en défense à leur regard blessant.

Splinter lui demanda. « Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu vécus là-bas ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête alors que son père lui fit une triste mine. « Donc tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait… »

La tortue vert olive blanchit et baissa la tête. « Je… j'étais drogué… tout n'est pas… clair…. Mais le plus important, c'est que techniquement ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Je suis intact de toutes blessures ! Je n'ai jamais subi ça… je suis toujours vierge ! » Donatello rougit en l'annonçant, mais il refusait que sa famille le traite plus longtemps comme ça. « Alors ça suffit toute cette comédie ! Je vais bien physiquement et mentalement ! »

Là-dessus, le jeune mutant s'était levé hors de son lit et sorti de sa chambre pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. La lumière du salon l'éblouit, il se couvrit les yeux pour se protéger.

Quelque chose n'aller pas.

Il se frotta la tête en la sentant lourde et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou. Donatello cligna des yeux à la lumière vive et se redressa.

« Don… fait attention… » La voix de son frère le fit tourner la tête pour trouver Raphaël le regardant encore avec douceur.

Donatello en fut dégoûté et se leva pour constater qu'il était dans le canapé. Surprit, il en oublia son frère. « Comment je me suis retrouvé là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Donatello se tourna vers Raphaël qui l'observer attentivement du regard en demandant. « Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Son frère soupira et lui annonça. « Tu as eu une crise… »

Donatello sentit sa tête devenir vide. « Quoi ? Je… je ne me rappelle pas… juste que la lumière me gêner… » Il se frotta le front dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se releva brusquement en disant. « Je dois faire des recherches ce n'est pas normal ! »

Raphaël le rattrapa par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir pour lui annoncer. « April a fait des recherches… et c'est grave Donny… »

* * *

><p>Etre une tortue mutante d'1 mètre 50 avait bien des désavantages, comme le fait que les médicaments pour l'épilepsie ne sont pas adaptés à votre organisme. Et la liste des effets secondaires présentés par April furent suffisamment convainquant pour que sa famille prenne une décision radicale.<p>

Depuis ce jour, Donatello avait eu droit à un régime spécial sans caféine et excitant naturel, aucune activité sportive intensive, aucun contact avec tout matériel électronique provoquant de la lumière vive. Il était privé de tout, sans qu'on lui laisse une chance de prouver que tout aller bien.

Splinter regarda son fils qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il l'appela. « Donatello ? »

Son fils sursauta légèrement et le fixa avant de lui dire. « Je fais faire comme vous le voulez sensei… mais il faudra bien un jour me faire passer des tests pour trouver un traitement adapté. Si je suis bien épileptique. »

« Tu es épileptique. » Donatello se tourna vers le son de la voix de son frère Michelangelo qui le fixer depuis la porte du dojo.

La tortue au masque orange avait changé de comportement envers ses grands frères. Il ne se plaignait plus de quoi que ce soit, il ne réclamait plus que l'on fasse attention à lui comme le bébé de la famille. Et surtout, il était devenu très attentif à Donatello, le surveillant étroitement avec le reste de la famille. « Donny, il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, maintenant que tu es épileptique. » Dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

La tortue au masque violet lui rétorqua. « Je ne suis pas épileptique ! Les crises d'avant ont étés les conséquences des transes forcées que j'ai dues faire pour trouver la combinaison de ce foutu puzzle ! Je n'en ai pas refait une seule depuis une semaine ! Et si tu veux une preuve, on peut faire le test avec un jeu vidéo ! »

En disant ça, il se précipita sur le mur télé et l'alluma. Michelangelo bondit derrière lui et éteint immédiatement les télévisions en arrachant la prise murale, il se tourna ensuite vers Donatello pour le regarder sévèrement. « Tu es fou ou quoi ? Si tu n'as pas fait de crise jusque-là, c'est grâce à toutes les règles qui te protègent ! Tu veux devenir un légume à force de faire des crises d'épilepsie ? »

Donatello ne supporta plus de voir son petit frère endosser une personnalité si différente de son comportement et y trouva un exutoire à sa frustration des derniers jours. « Fou ?! Je le suis peut-être à force d'être inutile ! Tu penses qu'en me gardant sous contrôle ici, il ne m'arrivera rien ? Mais je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je ne suis pas épileptique, je ne suis pas blessé, je suis autant en bonne santé que toi ! »

« Tu veux prendre le risque de sortir dans ton état ? Et si tu avais une crise là-haut ? Ou en plein saut ? Tu feras quoi ? » Cria Michelangelo au ton de son frère.

« Tu veux partir là-dessus ? OK ! Si tu ne veux pas que je sorte, tu devrais en faire autant ! Tu as failli mourir en te vidant de ton sang ! C'est un miracle que tu es survécu à leur saignée ! »

Michelangelo vacilla au rappel de cet épisode. Léonardo, Raphaël et Splinter le regardèrent avec surprise révélant à Donatello qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. « Alors comme ça, tu ne leur avais pas dit ça ? Tu t'es plutôt empressé de leur dire ce qu'il m'avait fait pour me cloîtrer à la maison ! Tu veux me garder prisonnier ici, pour que je ne te rappelle pas à quels points tu es passé près de la mort par ma faute ? »

« C'est faux ! Je fais ça pour te protéger ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti en me réveillant ! Et de découvrir que tu m'avais soigné alors que tu venais de te faire violer et rouer de coups par ce salaud ! Tu étais tellement blessé que je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu faire ça sans te… » Il se tue en voyant que Donatello était devenu livide et serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches.

Son frère grimaça en disant d'une voix étouffée. « Tu oses… dire ça… alors que… alors que je ne suis pas… je suis indemne… » Il leva la tête vers Michelangelo qui se sentit mal en voyant les larmes contenues difficilement ainsi que la rage brillante dans les yeux de Donatello.

Le plus jeune mutant tenta de s'approcher de la tortue au bandana violet qui chassa sa main en grognant. « Ce que j'ai… fait… c'était pour que nous puissions rentrer ensemble. J'ai… après qu'ils ont tué Léonardo et Raphaël… ils les ont démembrés et jeter leurs… chairs dans cette foule monstrueuse qui les ont dévorés… il voulait le code du puzzle mais je ne le connaissais pas… je n'ai pas pu les sauver… »

Mikey regarda dans la direction de ses frères aînés choqués par les paroles de Donatello, ils vinrent après d'eux et prirent par l'épaule leur frère au masque violet. « Don, tu nous as sauvés. Tu nous as ramenés, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas pu le faire… si ça se trouve, Raph et moi aurions tout simplement disparu sans laisser de traces. »

Leur frère baissa la tête et la secoua tristement. « Je comprends enfin ce que vous vouliez dire Sensei… jusqu'à présent j'avais tout refusé de bloc. Les souvenirs de choses qui ne me sont pas arrivés, ne peuvent pas être vrais. C'est ce que je croyais. Mais alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mes frères sont morts par ma faute alors qu'ils sont bien vivants ? C'est comme pour le reste alors… »

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque-là, coulèrent provoquant un saisissement chez sa famille. Donatello s'autorisait rarement à pleurer aussi ouvertement en public et surtout devant sa famille, il se contrôlait toujours. Les fois où il montrait ses larmes, prouvé à quel point la situation était désespérée pour lui.

« La seule chose qui me faisait tenir… quand ça arriver… c'était qu'au moins Mikey était en sécurité… et que bientôt je pourrais le ramener à la maison… » Les mots étaient sortis étonnamment clairs malgré ses larmes qui les rendirent encore plus vifs et marquants.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter Donatello s'enfuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Génial ! On a fait pleurer Donatello ! On fait quoi maintenant ? On invite les Foots à dîner ? » Hurla de rage le mutant au masque rouge.

« Raphaël ! » Le gronda Léonardo.

La tortue au caractère vif se tourna vers celle au masque bleu et grogna. « Quoi Sans Peur ?! Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas aller consoler Don et ensuite ? Il fera toujours des cauchemars, il aura toujours l'impression qu'une saloperie de reptile venant de dieu sait où l'a violé ! Il a essayait de surmonter ça ! Mais nous ! **Nous !** On ne cherche pas à l'aider là-dedans ! Non, non, **nous,** on l'enfonce ! On le lui rappelle à chaque instant de la journée ! On va même jusqu'à le cloîtrer au repaire et le traiter comme un incapable et une victime de quelque chose qu'il dit lui-même ne pas avoir subi ! Et le comble de tout ! Il porte le deuil et la culpabilité de la mort de ses frères. Notre mort à toi et moi ! »

Léonardo ne put que le fixer avec sévérité de son regard de chef qui exaspérer tant Raphaël, augmentant la fureur de ce dernier quand il se mit à lui faire un sermon de son ton si ennuyeux de petit chef si sûr de lui. « Écoute Raphaël. Je sais tout cela, mais c'est pour son bien. Il est malade ! Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute. S'il a dû subir tout cela, c'est parce que je n'ai pas était capable de le protéger et de sauver notre équipe… »

Raphaël ne put en supporter davantage. « C'est ça ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu crois que ça va l'aider ?! Tu crois pouvoir tout effacer en agissant ainsi ! Tu es un sale con ! » Il se jeta sur le leader, poing en avant. Tous les deux se battirent jusqu'à ce que Splinter leur hurle d'arrêter le combat.

La voix de Michelangelo leur parvint alors. « C'est pour son bien… il n'a plus sa place dans le combat… »

Splinter soupira d'exaspération devant la tournure des événements, ses fils étaient en train de détruire leur équipe au lieu de se soutenir les uns, les autres. Il frappa de sa canne au sol pour réclamer le silence et ordonna. « Dans le dojo, mes enfants. J'ai à vous parler. »

Ses fils lui obéirent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils se disputèrent jusqu'à ce que leur sensei réclame le silence.

Personne n'entendit le sas du repaire s'ouvrir et se refermer indiquant que quelqu'un était sorti.

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Chance ! J'ai bien avancé dans mes corrections. Amusez-vous bien :)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel :** je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

><p><strong>La tribu vivant dans Cage<strong>

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>Donatello s'était réfugié à l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus en ville quand il n'en pouvait plus d'être sous terre. C'était un toit d'immeuble près de Central Parc qui avait aménagé un petit potager et un jardin sur toute sa surface.<p>

L'odeur des arbres au début de printemps et en été, rapporté par le vent. La verdure et le changement de couleurs des feuilles lors du passage des saisons, le rendait nostalgique, tout en apportant un étrange sentiment de béatitude. Donatello était assis sur un banc placé au milieu du toit, entouré par les dernières plantes qui résister au froid. L'adolescent mutant ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se détendre en inspirant le doux parfum de la végétation en repos. Il ne voulait pas retourner en dessous… pas tout de suite, malgré le vent glacial.

Le froid lui mordit les joues et blesser ses yeux rougit par les larmes. Mais ça rendait la douleur dans son cœur plus supportable. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, après toute cette douleur causée par la dispute qui avait ramené de force des souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à repousser. Tailladant et griffant sans cesse son esprit. La douleur fantôme de son œil « perdu » dans l'autre monde le fit grimacer soudainement. La tortue se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se protéger du froid, mais ne bougea pas pour se mettre à l'abri et rentrer.

Sa famille était trop empressée de l'enfermer dans leur repaire pour sa soi-disant sécurité. Le pire, c'est que plus personne ne l'écouter, alors qu'il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait rien à faire, l'ennui le tuer à petit feu. Et l'inactivité laisser les souvenirs remontés en surface.

L'odeur du sable brûlant son nez. Le goût de son sang et celui de Michelangelo, mélangé à la poussière et à la sueur dans sa bouche.

La nuit, c'était pire. Il revivait intensément ces heures de calvaire où le reptile le violer, lui déchirant la peau tout en se moquant de ses cris. Se délectant de boire le sang de ses frères dans un bol avant de le forcer à faire de même.

Des sensations de blessure et des visions horribles l'assaillaient dans son sommeil, le faisant se réveiller en sueur. Heureusement, il arrivait à se réveiller sans hurler. Mais hanter par ses cauchemars, il s'inquiétait tellement qu'en pleine nuit, il allait vérifier si ses frères étaient bien là. Il n'entrait pas dans leur chambre, écoutant seulement leurs respirations et les mouvements de déplacements dans leurs sommeils. Ils étaient tous vivants et en bonne santé.

Sauf lui.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était épileptique et personne ne lui laisser une chance de prouver le contraire. Et maintenant, il pleurait sur sa situation pitoyable et les souvenirs de chose horrible qui ne lui était pas arrivée. Encore un truc improbable qu'il devait gérer seul.

Une sensation de picotement derrière sa tête apprit au ninja mutant qu'il n'était pas seul. Soupirant, Donatello se releva souplement et se retourna pour voir qui était là. Son estomac se tordit violemment. Dans les ombres se tenait une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans peine.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il.

Comme si la tentative de Donatello de la réfuter l'avait au contraire invoquée, la silhouette s'avança, dévoilant un être sortit de son plus horrible cauchemar, qui le tétanisa.

La longue et haute allure musclée de l'homme reptile se découper sans mal sous les lumières de la ville, tant sa peau écailleuse luit. La queue reptilienne argentée remua, dessinant des arabesques dans l'air. Alors que les yeux jaunes aux fentes noirs le fixer avec convoitise et amusement.

Donatello se rappela très bien ce qui se passer quand il avait ce regard-là. Paralyser par la peur, la jeune tortue ne put bouger quand le grand reptile s'avança lentement vers elle d'une allure prédatrice. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de l'adolescent qui n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son emprise, totalement hypnotisé par ses pupilles incandescentes. Le reptile n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir de la tortue, quand un pincement dans le bras de Donatello le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il pivota et se mit à courir sans réfléchir. Le reptile poussa un hurlement de rage de voir sa proie se dérober qui fit pousser des ailes à Donatello qui courut encore plus vite.

D'un seul coup, sa tête lui tourna alors qu'il allait atteindre le rebord du toit, le faisant tituber. Donatello sentit qu'on le percuta dans le dos et se fit tirer en arrière. Le mutant hurla et se débattit comme un beau diable alors qu'il se faisait immobiliser sur la carapace. D'un seul coup, il se retrouva face à deux yeux flamboyants qui le surplomber comme au début de ses cauchemars. Un sifflement monta de la bouche découverte dévoilant un sourire plein de dents pointues et acérées. La peur figea la tortue alors que son esprit se mit à délirer. _«_ _Il ne peut pas être là ! Il ne peut pas être là ! C'est impossible ! » _Une main glissa sur son corps, alors qu'il sentit un souffle chaud au relent fétide sur son cou qui le fit frissonner de terreur quand il réalisa l'horreur qui se préparer. _«_ _Il va me violer ! »_

L'idée de subir à nouveau cet acte ignoble eu un étrange effet sur son mental. Il savait qu'il était intact physiquement, mais il se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa chair se faisant déchirer alors qu'il s'efforçait d'ouvrir plus grand ses cuisses pour apaiser la brûlure des coups de butoir du membre qui le pénétrer.

_«_ _Plus jamais ! » _Hurle une voix en lui qui emplit le ninja au masque violet d'une nouvelle détermination, lui donna la force pour frapper de ses genoux et de ses pieds le ventre du reptile. Celui-ci siffla de rage alors qu'il perdait prise sur la tortue qui s'arracha littéralement de son étreinte avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Donatello agit par réflexe une fois dans le vide, il s'accrocha au rebord d'une fenêtre pour amortir sa chute. Il se servit du même procédé pour descendre en rappel autant d'étage que possible avant de manquer une prise sans pouvoir se rattraper. Il tomba de quelques étages avant d'atterrir sur une benne fermée qui sonna comme une cloche.

Étourdit, le mutant se releva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'au la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Il eut beaucoup de mal à soulever la plaque et eut toutes les peines du monde à la remettre en place, sans faire trop de bruit. Il entendit le grognement du reptile et le grattement de ses griffes sur le bitume tout près de la bouche d'égout.

Paniquer, Donatello lâcha prise l'échelle et se laissa tomber au sol. Il siffla de douleur pour sa réception douloureuse, mais se força à se mettre debout et à fuir, pousser par son esprit à aller plus vite_. « Il est juste derrière moi. Il a dû déjà se faufiler dans le tunnel en suivant mon odeur. Il est tout près. »_.

Le bruit de mouvement dans l'eau le fit paniquer et il se mit à courir. Des cris et des sifflements rageurs lui confirmèrent que le reptile était à ses trousses._ « Je dois le semer ! Je… » _

Le bord de sa vision devient flou et ses jambes furent molles le faisant tituber. L'adolescent mutant s'emmêla les pieds, ce qui le fit chuter, tête la première, dans l'eau sale des égouts. Le contact de l'eau glacée et puante lui donna un coup de fouet lui permettant de s'extirper hors du courant, qui était heureusement faible en cette période de l'année. L'odeur et le goût fétide de l'eau, lui firent vomir le contenu de son estomac. Donatello eut tellement de mal à se relever, à cause de ses jambes qui flageoler, qu'il dut s'aider du mur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps était aussi las. Alors qu'il sentait la fatigue emportée les derniers morceaux de résistance qui lui rester, on l'attaqua par derrière. Il poussa un cri en se débattant avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

><p>Il était au-dessus de lui. Les yeux jaunes brillaient alors que la douleur cuisante de ses griffes coupant sa chair le fit pousser un sifflement. Un rire retentit alors que des mains, il lui attrapa et ouvrit sans peine les cuisses. Il hurla et se débattit, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le grand saurien. Qui fut, au contraire amusé de sa pitoyable résistance. Les griffes raclèrent son visage, lui déchirant la peau et son masque.<p>

Donatello savait que ça ne sert à rien. Que ce monstre était plus fort que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas. Il combattrait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver, il lutterait pour sa liberté ! Sa détermination fut mise à mal quand le reptile se plaça entre ses cuisses et qu'il sentit le membre visqueux cherchant son chemin. La tortue gigota et poussa un cri de dégout quand elle sentit la verge atterrir sur son ventre et bouger d'avant et arrière dans un mouvement de hanche qui le fit hoqueter de terreur. Le reptile améliora sa prise en lacérant ses cuisses, les ouvrants jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'on lui déboite les hanches, il sanglota de désespoir. Le cauchemar allait recommencer est cette fois, c'était bien réel.

Quelque chose de glacer sur son front le fit ouvrir les yeux. Désorienter, Donatello chassa ce qu'il l'avait touché avant de paniquer en se rendant compte qu'on le toucha encore avec insistance. Il voulut s'enfuir, des mains l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent.

« Don, c'est moi ! »

La tortue s'immobilisa en regardant qui avait parlé, ses yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à la lumière qui l'aveugler. Les formes floues finirent par devenir les lignes du visage de son frère Raphaël. Donatello fut tellement abasourdit, qu'il resta immobile les yeux écarquillés alors que son frère masqué de rouge, soulager de le voir éveillé lui dit. « Tout va bien, Don ! Tu es à la maison. On t'a retrouvé titubant dans les égouts. Tu te rappelles ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Donatello secoua la tête, son frère le rassura en lui touchant l'épaule. « Tout va bien, reste tranquille ici. Je vais avertir les autres que tu es réveillé. » Il laissa son frère qui réalisa alors qu'il était à la maison.

L'homme lézard… le souvenir des grandes mains griffant sa chair, écartant ses jambes jusqu'à la rupture de ses hanches, du corps écailleux se glissant entre ses cuisses, le fit haleter. Donatello se redressa et voulut écarter les draps pour vérifier s'il était blessé, quand ses frères entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il leva la tête vers eux et vit leurs expressions choquées de le voir assit.

« Donatello ! » Le ton de Léonardo lui apprit qu'il était furieux. Désarmer par la colère de son frère, il se figea et baissa la tête avant de se reprendre pour murmurer un timide. « Salut. »

Raphaël vint auprès de son petit frère et l'aida à mieux s'asseoir en lui disant. « Tu as des coupures profondes sur tout le corps, fais attention de ne pas les rouvrir. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es resté inconscient un moment… »

Donatello sut tout de suite qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. « Combien de temps ? »

La tortue au masque rouge soupira, on ne pouvait rien cacher à son frère de génie. « Deux jours… il y a eu des complications. T'es tombé dans l'eau des égouts et ça s'est infecté. Tu as eu de la fièvre non-stop jusqu'à maintenant. » Il lui toucha le front pour retirer sa main en grimaçant. « T'en a encore, elle est moins forte que tout à l'heure. Et tu verrais ta tête. T'es livide, moite. Toi-même, tu nous dirais de rester au lit. »

Donatello regarda surprit son frère au tempérament emporté, qui venait de lui dire tout cela d'un ton calme et attentionné, les yeux brillants de manière suppliante. Il l'étudia pour comprendre son changement de caractère et vit derrière lui Michelangelo et Léonardo qui avaient la même mine déterminée et sévère.

« Ok… je vais me reposer alors. » Dit le génie fatigué.

Ses frères aux bandanas bleu et orange se détendirent un peu à son annonce, tous deux lui dirent de dormir et qu'ils repasseraient plus tard voir s'il allait bien.

Au moment où Raphaël allait se lever Donatello le retient par la main.

Léonardo l'appela. « Tu viens Raph ? »

« Oui, je prends sa température et j'arrive… » Léonardo le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête et de sortir.

Une fois seuls, Donatello lui demanda immédiatement. « Qu'arrive-t-il à Mikey ? Il agit exactement comme Léo. »

« Putain Don ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu branles ! Tu fous le camp sans rien dire et on te retrouve délirant, pissant le sang dans les égouts ! T'imagines la trouille que tu nous as foutue ?! »

Donatello sentit son estomac se nouer et essaya de s'expliquer. « Je… je… j'ai voulu me détendre et sortir un peu… et… et je… je ne supportais plus d'être enfermer. Mais il… je… suis tombé… » Il refusa de parler de sa vision de cauchemar, il avait rêvé, c'était juste une hallucination.

Devant l'air confus de son petit frère, Raphaël se calma et lui caressa la tête en demandant doucement. « Tu ne sais plus comment tu es arrivé dans les égouts ? »

Son frère hocha de la tête, Raphaël soupira et continua. « On te cherchait dans les égouts quand on t'a entendu chuter dans l'eau. On a dû se battre contre toi pour pouvoir t'aider, tellement tu délirais. »

Donatello poussa un soupir de soulagement que son frère interpréta comme un soupir de tristesse. « Tu devrais te reposer… on en reparlera quand tu seras d'attaque. »

Le génie se laissa border par son frère qui resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Dans son demi-sommeil Donatello fut heureux, il avait bien rêvé son agression par le reptile. Il n'était pas là, il ne menaçait pas ses frères, il ne pouvait rien leur faire. Sa famille était en sureté.

Ce qu'il croyait été faux.

**à suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais et savoureux. Enfin, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis dessus, très vite.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dans Cage<p>

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo était à son chevet quand Donatello se réveilla plus tard. Il fut d'abord surprit avant de lui dire en faisant un sourire fatigué. « Salut frérot. »<p>

Mikey ne lui sourit pas, ce qui alarma la tortue vert olive sur l'humeur de son frère. Il se redressa avec inquiétude avant de se faire immobiliser par la voix de Léonardo. « Ne bouge pas. »

Donatello chercha du regard son frère aîné et fut abasourdit en comprenant que c'était Michelangelo qui avait parlé avec la même voix que Léonardo.

La plus jeune tortue s'approcha plus près de Donatello, qui fut encore plus interloqué en constatant que son frère avait un visage sévère et autoritaire. Son expression était tellement semblable à celle de leur aîné que Donatello dut se rappeler qui, il avait en face de lui. « Mikey que se passe-t-il ? »

Son petit frère le toisa avec un regard scrutateur qui fit frémir la tortue alitée devant son intensité. Avant que Michelangelo dise. « Tu portes des blessures que j'ai reconnues tout de suite pour les avoir soignés. »

Donatello se raidit avant de secouer la tête pour le détromper. « Je suis tombé d'un toit, c'est normal que je sois blessé. »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Tu as des griffures que seule cette saloperie de lézard a pu te faire. Tu l'as croisé, il est ici ! Et tu n'as rien dit ! » Grogne la tortue verte tendre à son frère qui protesta énergiquement. « Je te dis que je suis tombé d'un toit ! J'ai cru que je me faisais attaquer par… lui. Mais c'était une hallucination, j'ai eu des vertiges et je suis tombé. Les griffures en sont sans doute le résultat. »

Michelangelo lui mit sous le nez une fléchette hypodermique, Donatello la regarda sans comprendre. « Tu avais ça, fiché dans le bras. C'est un tranquillisant, j'ai fait des recherches. C'est ça qui t'a donné des vertiges. Tu n'as pas eu d'hallucination ! Il était là et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui à essayer de te capturer. »

Donatello secoua la tête lentement, repoussant les dires de son frère. « Je… j'ai eu une vision… j'ai déliré… s'en doute à cause de la même chose qui provoque l'épilepsie. Il faudrait vraiment que je passe des tests… »

Michelangelo l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le fixer dans les yeux. « Il était là. Ton corps porte la marque de ses griffes. Il t'a griffé comme quand…. Alors je te le demande… t'a-t-il… violé ? »

Donatello resta figer, les yeux écarquillés avant de se mettre à bégayer. « Je… je… quoi ? » Il secoua la tête et nia encore en criant. « C'était une hallucination ! Il n'a jamais était là ! Jamais ! »

Michelangelo s'énerva et arracha les draps et couvertures hors de Donatello. Ce dernier cria d'indignation, alors que son frère l'attrapa par les avant-bras et lui montra ses blessures en hurlant. « Ce bâtard est ici ! Il est dans notre ville ! Il s'en est pris à toi de nouveau ! Ne le nie pas ! Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

La tortue vert olive resta silencieuse en fixant avec horreur ses blessures, Michelangelo pris cela pour un aveu. « Il t'a violé… »

Le mutant au masque violet s'écria. « Non ! »

Le plus jeune frère secoua la tête avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. « Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas lieu cette fois-ci. Tu vas devoir faire face. »

Piqué à vif par la phrase, Donatello bondit hors de son lit et lui hurla dessus. « Je n'ai pas fait comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu ! Ça n'a jamais eu lieu ! J'ai ce souvenir dans mon crâne et il ne veut pas partir ! Toutes les nuits ! Je rêve de ce qu'il m'a fait dans ce monde maudit ! Toutes les nuits ! Je crois que Léo et Raph sont morts et que je dois subir cette horreur sur les restes de leur cadavre ! Toutes les nuits… je subis cette douleur… encore et encore… »

Michelangelo vit les larmes coulées sur les joues de son frère et voulut le consoler, mais se fit repousser violemment par ce dernier qui lui hurla dessus. « Tu me reproches de ne pas faire face à mes souvenirs ?! Si j'accepte ça ! C'est comme si j'acceptais la mort de Léo et Raph ! Ils sont vivants ! Je n'ai pas été violé ! Rien de cela n'est arrivé ! Tu m'as soigné ! Tu as vu mes blessures ! Tu as vu que je n'avais rien ! »

Son frère au masque orange rétorqua froidement. « Il t'a violé ici… »

Donatello secoua la tête en titubant en arrière, Michelangelo le rattrapa et le fit se rasseoir dans le lit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'adolescent mutant regarda sans comprendre ses frères aînés entrés dans la pièce. Puis il comprit à leurs regards, qu'ils avaient tout entendu de sa conversation avec Mikey. Le sentiment de trahison lui brisa le cœur, il ne s'entendit pas leur demander. « Vous m'avez espionné ? C'était planifié ? »

Ses frères sursautèrent à l'insinuation et protestèrent. « Non ! On a entendu que vous parliez et… on a écouté… » Léonardo se rendit compte de l'incohérence dans ses paroles au moment où il les prononça et ne put se rattraper.

Donatello se prit la tête entre les mains et resta prostré. Michelangelo voulut lui prendre les mains, mais son frère le chassa avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise par le regard blessé, la jeune tortue tenta de lui parler pour l'apaiser. « Écoute Donny, tu dois comprendre une chose. Tu es en danger, il t'a retrouvé et t'a fait du mal comme là-bas… »

Il fut interrompu par la voix grognante et fatigué de son frère. « Il ne m'a pas touché. Il a tenté de m'attraper, je me suis débattu comme le prouve mes blessures. Il n'a rien pu me faire… je n'étais pas drogué cette fois-ci, j'ai pu me défendre et m'enfuir… Maintenant sortez de ma chambre. »

Ses frères obéirent et s'en allèrent rapidement sans rien dire, face à la fureur contenue de Donatello.

* * *

><p>Splinter se lissa les moustaches dans un geste méditatif, en repensant au récit de ses fils sur ce qui s'était passé avec Donatello. Il finit par soupirer et regarda ses enfants assis en tailleur devant lui. « Votre frère a dû lutter seul contre ses démons depuis tout ce temps, pour ne pas nous inquiétez. Mais maintenant que ce monstre est ici, Donatello est en grand danger. Il a eu de la chance de pouvoir se sauver malgré ses blessures. Mais je suis déçu… »<p>

Léonardo essaya de défendre son frère qui en était incapable comme il reposait en ce moment même dans sa chambre. « Donatello a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas nous inquiétez ! Il aime régler ses problèmes tout seul… »

« Non, Léonardo. » Dit Splinter qui devant l'air confus de ses fils, s'expliqua. « Je suis déçu par vous. »

Raphaël se leva pour protester, mais un geste de son père le fit se rasseoir. « Donatello vous a dit la vérité. Il n'a rien subi de ce monstre. Mais vous ne l'avez pas cru ou écouter une seule fois. Vous avez décidé pour lui de cela en pensant l'aider. Mais vous n'avez fait que le blesser davantage en agissant ainsi. »

Michelangelo s'écria. « Mais c'est vrai ! Je sais reconnaître ses blessures ! Il a été… »

« Il suffit ! » L'adolescent regarda avec des yeux ronds son père qui venait de crier. Celui-ci reprit ensuite plus doucement. « Tu vois ce que ton cœur craint le plus. Tu as eu peur que tes espoirs soient anéantis, alors tu as vu que ce qui ne pouvait te blesser plus. Mais tu n'as pas à craindre mon fils. Donatello t'a dit la vérité. »

La jeune tortue au bandana orange resta silencieuse un moment, abasourdit par la nouvelle, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Splinter le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… je voulais le protéger et j'ai cru que j'avais échoué… je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il l'est touché de cette manière à nouveau… je suis un mauvais frère ! Donny doit me haïr… »

Splinter lui dit mystérieusement. « Demande-le-lui. »

Mikey regarda son père sans comprendre quand une toux timide le fit se retourner vers son frère au masque violet qui venait d'entrée dans le dojo. « Je… j'ai entendu, sans le vouloir de derrière la porte… et je ne te déteste pas Mikey. » Il ne put en dire plus, car il se fit plaquer au sol dans une étreinte étouffante qu'il reconnut comme celle de son petit frère qui avait un grand besoin de réconfort.

Il lui caressa la tête tendrement pour le consoler avant de dire. « Mikey… tu m'étouffes. »

« Désolé ! »

Son petit frère le relâcha et lui prit le bras dans une étreinte plus douce pour rester en contact avec lui. Après un silence gêné, Michelangelo demanda timidement. « Tu es sûr que tu ne me détestes pas ? J'ai été le pire crétin de l'univers… j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je t'ai blessé… je t'ai même fait pleurer… je suis un frère horrible… »

Donatello lui caressa doucement la tête pour l'apaiser. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi… mais la prochaine fois, fais-moi un peu confiance… »

« Je te fais toujours confiance ! J'ai agi comme un crétin parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi… je voulais te protéger, que plus rien de ce genre puisse t'arriver. » Il se recroquevilla contre Donatello et ajouta. « Je ne voulais plus te voir blesser par ma faute, par mon incompétence. Ou parce que je suis le petit frère qu'il faut protéger. »

Donatello le regarda, surprit et lui dit. « Mikey, même si tu étais mon grand frère, je te protégerais. Je le ferai parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime. »

Michelangelo sanglota en regardant son grand frère qui lui souriait doucement en lui câlinant toujours la tête. « Tu… tu me pardonnes ? »

Donatello lui fit un grand sourire en lui répondant. « Je t'en veux encore un peu, mais oui… je te pardonne. »

Léonardo et Raphaël vinrent auprès d'eux et leur firent une accolade pour rassurer leurs petits frères et leurs montrés qu'ils les protègent. Les deux plus jeunes retournèrent l'accolade, heureux de la chaleur et de la protection offerte par leurs aînés. Ils étaient ensemble une équipe, une famille.

Splinter était satisfait, ses fils avaient repris le bon chemin pour rester unis. Il était fier d'eux. « Mes enfants. »

Ses fils se tournèrent vers lui, attendant ses directives. « Nous devons nous reposez après toutes ses émotions. Allez reposer vos corps et vos esprits. »

Ses enfants acquiescèrent et sortirent du dojo. Mais après toute l'excitation de la journée, ils préfèrent regarder un ou deux films. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une scène passionnante quand Mikey réalisa tout haut. « Mais Donny ? Tu ne devrais pas regarder la télé avec ton épilepsie ? »

Tout le monde regarda Donatello qui haussa les épaules, annonçant d'un ton désinvolte. « Envoler ! Je suis guéri ! Un véritable miracle ! Bon, on regarde la suite ? »

Ce fut une bonne soirée, jusqu'à journal du soir qui annonça. « Encore une mort due au mystérieux animal sauvage qui rôde en ville. » Les photos de la scène de crime firent réagirent Donatello. Il se précipita dans son laboratoire et en ressortit avec son ordinateur ouvert.

Léonardo fronça des sourcils. « Don… »

Son frère lui répondit sur un ton d'avertissement. « Oui ! Je sais ! Mais c'est trop important pour que je laisse une soi-disant épilepsie me bloquer. »

Ses frères le regardèrent pirater le réseau de la police de New-York et sortir les informations sur le crime qui venait d'être énoncé au journal. Les photos des victimes retournèrent l'estomac de tout le monde.

C'était une boucherie. Les malheureux, 3 hommes et 2 femmes, s'étaient faits massacrés. Les plus chanceux étaient morts égorgés, les autres s'étaient vues dévorés vivants d'après le rapport du légiste.

Donatello fit un agrandissement des blessures et Michelangelo s'écria. « Je reconnais ces blessures ! »

Son frère vert olive hocha de la tête en sortant une empreinte de pattes griffues dotées de 4 longs doigts. Le jeune mutant dit d'une voix atterrée. « Il est vraiment ici, il tue des gens innocents pour le plaisir et se nourrir… il chasse… »

Ses frères le regardèrent avec inquiétude devenir blanc. Léonardo lui prit l'épaule pour avoir son attention et le sentit trembler comme une feuille. « Don ? »

La jeune tortue se mit à bégayer. « Il… il… fait tout ce mal… par ma faute… à cause de moi… »

Sentant la détresse de son petit frère, Léonardo le serra contre lui et repoussa l'ordinateur plus loin pour consoler tranquillement Donatello qui resta contre lui en tremblant. Il lui dit. « C'est un monstre, il est coupable de ces meurtres. C'est lui et lui seul qui à leurs sangs sur ses mains. Et on va se débarrasser de ce danger qui menace notre famille. »

Donatello essaya de protester. « Mais Léo si on y va, il va s'en prendre à vous ! »

Ses frères lui firent un sourire confiant. Alors que Raphaël dit. « La dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous ont pas eus à la régulière. »

Donatello frissonna en repensant à ses frères aînés plaqués au sol, les mains attachées derrière leur carapace, incapable de se défendre face à la lame s'abattant sur leurs cous. Il hocha doucement de la tête en avalant difficilement la bile qui remonter dans sa gorge en se souvenant du bruit écœurant du métal coupant la chair.

La prise rassurante sur son épaule par son grand frère le calma, Donatello plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu-gris de Léonardo qui lui dit. « Il ne nous aura pas. On va le traquer et régler le problème. »

**à suivre...**

**Les tortues vont répliquées ! ça va faire mal !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel épisode avec l'arrivé du mystérieux personnage qui voulait attrapé Donatello avec l'aide du reptile Humanoïde! Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut bien être ? Non ? Oui ?

Alors jetez-vous sur la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous intéresse et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire! N'hésitez pas à donner vous avis ! Ils me sont précieux !

**Rappel:** Je ne possède pas TMNT !

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dans Cage<p>

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>Il en avait marre, leur soi-disant allié avait non seulement fait échouer leur tentative de récupération de la tortue.<p>

Mais à présent, il s'était encore enfuit pour se nourrir. Pourtant, il était nourri, autant qu'il le voulait malgré ses besoins particuliers de viande saignante. On lui fournissait les meilleures bêtes qu'il dévorait tout en se plaignant que ça n'avait aucun goût. Les qualifiants de viande d'esclave pour montrer son mécontentement.

Ses mœurs et critères de nourriture étaient liés à celle de la chasse. Une bonne chasse valait mieux que de la nourriture facile, plus le gibier était combattif, mieux était la récompense de la saveur de la viande. Le concept rappelait les chasseurs anthropophages, ou toutes autres cultures barbares ayant la chasse comme base de vie.

L'agent Bishop soupira en attendant le rapport de ses hommes sur le reptile humanoïde qui leur avait encore faussé compagnie. Le signal de l'un de ses hommes retentit alors que la communication s'ouvrit. « Il a été repéré près du pont de la troisième avenue en direction de Manhattan, il a recommencé. »

« Encore ! Il s'est pourtant nourrir il y a quelques heures… trouvez-le moi avant que cet idiot se fasse repérer. » Ordonna sèchement l'Agent fédéral. Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle provenant de ses hommes sur le terrain le fit sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Après tout ce temps, la tortue était de sortie, elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Donatello courut pour s'élancer sur le toit suivant. Une fois de l'autre côté, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour souffler et arranger le poids de son sac de sport. Il été épuisé par sa course à travers la ville. Ses blessures, le piqué, à cause de la sueur due à sa course. Son état physique n'était pas à son meilleur niveau, il avait encore de la fièvre qu'il avait pu dissimuler à ses frères.<p>

Mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision, car son état de fatigue n'était rien en comparaison des douleurs qu'avaient subies les malheureuses victimes et la peine de leur famille à cause de lui. Il devait faire en sorte que tout s'arrête ce soir.

Il savait grâce aux ondes radio de la police, où avait eu lieu la dernière agression et espérer qu'il arriverait assez vite sur place pour trouver une piste. Il devait éliminer le monstre qu'il avait introduit en ce monde.

Les lumières du pont indiquèrent à Donatello que son périple était terminé. Le ninja se mit au travail immédiatement et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était léger, mais les enseignements au pistage de Splinter, lui permirent de suivre sans mal la trace du reptile qui l'emmena vers les quais.

Donatello se retrouva parmi les conteneurs en métal. L'ambiance et la traque lui avaient mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, le faisant sursauter ou se dissimuler dans l'ombre au moindre bruit suspect. Au final, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. S'il voulait une chance de retrouver le monstre, il devait monter sur les conteneurs pour une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Une fois en hauteur, Donatello eu à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le conteneur qu'il se fit bousculer violemment en avant. Il roula sur lui-même et pu se relever sans trop de mal. Il entendit alors un rire qui le figea sur place. C'était **son** rire, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Un mouvement rapide sur sa gauche le fit sauter de côté, lui permettant d'éviter une autre bousculade et de tirer son Bo. Il fit tournoyer son arme et regarda son ennemi qui l'observer lui aussi.

Le grand reptile était semblable à ses souvenirs et cauchemars. Sa peau sombre écailleuse luisait telle de l'encre fraiche alors que ses yeux reflétés la lumière, les rendant rougeoyants et dangereux.

Donatello dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son esprit de paniquer à cause de la présence malfaisante du reptile. _« La concentration est la clé de tout, reste concentrer sur ta respiration et tes gestes. » _Il se récita ce mantra encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait maître de lui-même. Il put alors regarder le reptile sans trembler. Celui-ci l'observer avec intensité avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il fonça tellement vite sur Donatello, qu'il ne réussit à bloquer l'attaque que grâce à ses réflexes.

Le choc frontal fit propulser en arrière le mutant, ses bras furent engourdis par le contrecoup, devenant inutile pour quelques précieuses minutes. Il devait gagner du temps. Donatello savait qu'il ne pouvait pas battre le saurien au niveau de la force, mais il pouvait le garder à distance par la vitesse et ses réflexes.

« Tu es rapide. »

Donatello ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant le reptile s'exprimer d'une voix grave en américain. La tortue passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et demanda. « Vous avez appris l'anglais ? »

Le reptile ricana et se mit en mouvement imiter par son adversaire. Ils se retrouvèrent à faire des cercles pour rester en face l'un de l'autre, se surveillant mutuellement. « Ta langue est rudimentaire. On dirait que votre peuple est en train de hurler au lieu de parler. Je ne la trouve pas pratique, sensuelle. Sauf dans ta bouche. Quand tu parles, on dirait que les mots sont magiques… enchanteur… »

La tortue vert olive écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ou elle se trompait, ou elle se faisait draguer.

« Ta voix… quand on accomplissait le rituel. Était sublime… tes murmures, tes gémissements. La chaleur de ton corps et le goût de ton sang. » Susurra la voix grave du saurien.

Donatello sentit ses jambes flageolées sous lui, alors que les mots ravivés cruellement les souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé de tenir sous contrôle, remontant par flash déstabilisant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les visions et grogna en sentant la rage l'envahir. « Vous êtes un monstre… ce que vous m'avez fait subir était ignoble ! »

Le reptile pencha la tête de côté en semblant perplexe. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème… tu n'as plus aucune trace maintenant. »

Donatello grogna. « J'ai encore les souvenirs et ça suffit à me pourrir la vie ! »

Le gloussement que poussa le reptile, déstabilisa tant la tortue qu'elle en oublia sa garde.

« Tu vas avoir de nouveau souvenir et de nouvelles blessures qui orneront ton corps telle la plus riche des parures. Tu m'as déjà appartenu avant et tu m'appartiendras de nouveau. Tu es l'élu du grand serpent blanc, tu es son prophète et moi seul, le plus fort représentant de son peuple et de son sang, peux te faire avoir de bonnes visions prophétiques par ma semence. »

Cette fois, c'est Donatello qui ricana. « Vous… vous êtes un salaud et un débile mental. »

Avant que le reptile ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la tortue courue sur lui et le frappa durement dans le ventre avec son Bo. Il lui infligea deux autres coups cuisants, avant de profiter de l'étourdissement de son adversaire pour s'enfuir. Le ninja mutant entendit le rugissement de fureur du reptile qui se lança à sa poursuite, ce qui le fit sourire.

Donatello ne put courir très loin, il atteint la première ligne des entrepôts quand il se fit percuter par-derrière. Il roula au sol et se retrouva coincer contre un mur en béton, alors que le reptile lui couper toute retraite.

« Tu es à moi ! » Souffla, le reptile.

Alors que Donatello lui répliqua avec un sourire suffisant. « C'est toi qui es piégé. »

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva soudainement, alors que le lézard poussa un cri de rage en cherchant à s'emparer de la tortue qui disparut de sa vue. Il resta à l'affût, prêt à fondre sur sa proie et sentit qu'on l'approcha par derrière. La tortue était rusée et vicieuse. Ça lui plaisait.

Une fois qu'il l'aurait récupérée, il s'amuserait à lui faire des choses tout aussi vicieuses, se dit-il en imaginant déjà la petite tortue vert olive coincée sous lui et le regard apeuré qu'elle aurait au moment où il ferait couler son sang.

Le reptile se retourna pour l'attraper et fut surprit par deux choses.

La première, fut un coup-de-poing venant de nulle part dans l'estomac qui le fit vomir.

La deuxième, ce n'était pas la tortue au masque violet derrière lui, mais celle en orange et ses yeux lui promettaient sa perte, alors qu'elle dit d'une voix grave. « Tu aurais mieux fait de rester mort ! »

Le saurien se tourna dans l'autre sens et fut cueillit par un autre coup dans le visage qui l'aveugla alors que des coups, coupant et tailladant sa peau se mirent à pleuvoir. Submerger, le reptile put seulement se recroqueviller le plus possible pour se protéger.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit assourdissant et beaucoup de vent. Une lumière apparue dans le ciel et le saurien crut un moment que c'était son dieu, le grand serpent blanc, qui venait le chercher en personne. Avant de réaliser que c'était une machine volante.

Léonardo donna le signal de repli en voyant l'hélicoptère compromettre leur plan, ses frères s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Ils s'élancèrent vers le toit le plus proche et se dispersèrent pour échapper aux militaires qui les poursuivaient.

Mais les frères tortues ne pouvaient pas savoir que la cible principale des militaires était Donatello.

Ce dernier s'en rendit compte trop tard, quand il se fit rabattre vers la zone qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes avant en abandonnant le lézard humanoïde.

Donatello attrapa son téléphone carapace et tenta d'avertir ses frères qu'il était coincé, mais ne put rien en faire à cause de la ligne de militaire qui le tint en joue. Une voix grave s'éleva soudainement, la tortue mutante se trouva à regarder le reptile qui psalmodié en grec une incantation qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Donatello se mit à courir, mais c'était trop tard, un éclair le frappa.

**à suivre...**

**Notre cher Donatello va-t-il réussit à se sortir du piège tendu par l'Agent Bishop? Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode. (J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! XD) **

**Bon moi je retourne à ma playlist avec Monsta de Culcha Candela !**

** A bientôt ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'action.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dans Cage<p>

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Léonardo jura entre ses dents quand il se rendit compte que Donatello n'était pas au point de repli. Il consulta la position de son frère grâce au GSP du téléphone carapace et sentit son sang se glacer. « Il est encore près de l'entrepôt ! » Michelangelo et Raphaël se mirent à jurer.<p>

Soudain, tout devient blanc, alors que retentit un roulement de tonnerre.

Léonardo et Raphaël restèrent choqués en s'étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucun signe avant-coureur d'orage. Alors que Michelangelo hurla en courant vers la position de son frère absent. « Donny est en danger ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent, la situation était chaotique.

Des militaires tentés de maîtriser le reptile humanoïde qui ne se laisser pas faire, déterminé à garder sa prise entre ses bras, qui n'était d'autre que Donatello.

Léonardo grinça de rage en voyant que son jeune frère avait reçu de nouvelles blessures, des brûlures sur sa carapace et son plastron. Le cri de ses frères mit le leader en mouvement automatiquement, c'était le cri de vengeance pour un frère blessé et il y répondit comme à chaque fois.

Raphaël fonça dans la ligne de soldats, alors que Michelangelo et Léonardo sautèrent par-dessus leurs têtes pour atteindre le reptile qui détenait leur frère inconscient. Le lézard siffla de rage en voyant les tortues et sauta hors de portée, avant de tenter une percée chez les militaires. Ces derniers réagirent en lui tirant dessus le forçant à reculer, les tortues eurent droit au même traitement, les forçant à se disperser, retardant encore le sauvetage de leur frère.

La lumière d'un projecteur en hauteur, tomba sur le reptile alors qu'une voix retentit dans un haut-parleur. « Akeo ! Rends-nous la tortue ! »

Le lézard répondit en soulevant Donatello au-dessus de sa tête, le tenant par le cou et une jambe. « C'est ma proie ! Elle m'appartient ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux faire venir la prophétie en elle ! »

La tortue au bandana violet se réveilla à ce moment précis, elle comprit en un instant sa situation et se débattit pour se libérer déstabilisant le reptile qui grogna en cherchant à la retenir. Des coups de feu retentir et le reptile s'écroula en arrière, perdant sa prise sur Donatello qui roula sur lui-même au sol, avant de se relever en titubant. Ses frères crièrent son nom pour signaler leur présence. La tortue vert olive s'avança vers eux avant de se figer, en regardant incrédule, une main qui s'était refermée sur son biceps.

« Bonsoir Donatello. »

La tortue leva les yeux vers celui qui le retenait, l'Agent Bishop. Un pincement dans son bras la fit grimacer avant que tout devienne flou et que ses jambes ne la portent plus. L'homme rattrapa le mutant par la taille et le prit en nuptial dans ses bras. Bishop tourna ensuite son regard vers les ninjas mutants et leur fit un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers l'hélicoptère qui décolla une fois qu'il fut à bord, sous le couvert des militaires qui tinrent en joue les tortues restantes. D'autres militaires étaient en train de tirer le reptile, rendu inconscient par des fléchettes, dans une camionnette.

Michelangelo fit exploser une capsule de fumigène qui leur permit de s'enfuir pour réfléchir à un plan.

Léonardo murmura à ses frères. « On suit l'hélicoptère dès que possible, Don a toujours son téléphone carapace sur lui. »

Une fois la camionnette partie, la voie fut libre. Ils s'élancèrent en suivant le signal GPS de leur frère enlevé et se rendirent vers le lieu où l'hélicoptère avait atterri. Ils étudiaient comment entrer sans se faire voir, quand la camionnette ramenant le maudit reptile, leur offrir leurs tickets d'entrée. Ils se faufilèrent sans mal dans le garage. Une fois les lieux sécurisés, ils s'infiltrèrent dans les laboratoires.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, ils trouvèrent une salle de contrôle et suivirent sur les écrans de surveillance l'arrivée du reptile, réveillé à présent, dans les laboratoires en espérant être guidé vers là où était détenu Donatello.

Bishop regarda la prise de la soirée avec satisfaction.

Après un début difficile, ses efforts étaient enfin couronnés de succès avec Donatello en sa possession et le reptile humanoïde Akeo était à présent sous contrôle. Maintenant, il était temps de faire des expériences. Un sourire fendit son visage à l'approche de sa partie préférée : expérimenter sur des cobayes vivants, trouver les failles dans la chair. Il regarda la tortue attachée solidement sur la table d'opération alors que ses hommes amenés le plateau avec les outils chirurgicaux. Un en particulier retentit son attention. « Le produit correspond à ce que j'ai demandé ? »

« Oui monsieur. Tout a été fait selon vos ordres. » Répond dit un laborantin.

Bishop tourna son regard vers son prisonnier et ordonna. « Réveillez-le. »

La première chose que vit Donatello en ouvrant les yeux fut l'Agent Bishop.

Et sa première réaction fut de sauter loin de l'individu malfaisant, mais les liens de la table l'en empêchèrent.

« Re-bonsoir Donatello. » Dit la voix de l'homme alors que la tortue étudiée rapidement sa situation pour réaliser que tout était vain.

« Maintenant que vous avez compris que vous étiez prisonnier. J'aimerais, vous montrez quelque chose. » Il montra à la tortue un flacon qui contenait un liquide brunâtre.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ça ? » Demanda, d'un ton dégouté Donatello.

« Ceci est un mélange de différents composés. Des herbes ayant les propriétés de faire des visions astrales et un extrait A.D.N du reptile Akeo que vous connaissez déjà. »

Donatello sembla confus. « Ce composé est étrange… Akeo ? »

« C'est le nom de cette espèce d'homme reptile qui vous veut dans son lit. » L'homme caressa la tête de la tortue qui en fut tellement horrifiée, qu'elle resta silencieuse.

Bishop lui sourit tout en disant. « Il m'a tout dit… de son monde… de l'importance que vous y avez et de son peuple… je parie que j'en sais plus sur lui que vous. »

Donatello bougea la tête pour chasser la main de son front et grogna rageusement contre Bishop. « J'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que c'est de votre faute si ce monstre à tuer autant de personne ! Vous pensiez l'avoir sous contrôle ? Des gens innocents sont morts par votre faute ! »

Bishop remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en faisant un sourire froid. « En faites, il était sous contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que vous étiez dans la ville. Quand il a débarqué ici, il était blessé et perdu. Nous l'avons capturé sans mal. Il croyait que vous veniez d'un autre monde et qu'il ne pouvait plus vous retrouvez, car il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé ici. Il était résigné en quelque sorte. Nous avons, alors, découvert une chose incroyable à son sujet. En dépit de son apparence, il est originaire de notre monde. »

Donatello ne montra aucune réaction. Il se doutait de tout cela quand il était dans l'autre dimension et avait fait quelques suppositions, qu'il exposa d'un ton détaché. « Son espèce est, sans aucun doute ancienne vu qu'il parle un grec ancien impeccable. Son espèce a été bannie de ce monde, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop dangereux et envahissants. »

Bishop hocha de la tête. « Tout à fait exact, votre résonnement est juste. Cela fait plus de 700 000 ans que leur espèce existe, ils ont vécu sur plusieurs des îles en Égée. Ils ont combattu les grecs, alternant les trêves et les périodes de guerre. Puis, il y a eu une bataille décisive où ils se firent piéger et envoyés dans ce monde inter dimensionnel nommé Cage. Apparemment, de temps en temps des groupes d'humains échoués mystérieusement chez eux… ils n'ont jamais pu trouver une faille jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. »

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de parler. « Ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était le puzzle. Il doit permettre de téléporter toute une même espèce. Si un humain l'avait touché, sans doute plusieurs dizaines d'individus dans les environs aurait disparu pour toujours en un instant. Le code était caché dans le puzzle. Il faut l'assembler selon des directives très claires. Une seule erreur est le puzzle se brise jusqu'à la prochaine intrusion involontaire. Ainsi, ceux qui sont dans Cage, y sont enfermés pour toujours. Le reptile a dû toucher le puzzle quand on a résolu le code et il a pu nous suivre. »

Bishop écouta en se tournant vers la table aux instruments et prépara la seringue avant de se retourner vers Donatello qui frémit en croisant le regard de l'homme qui lui dit. « Chez eux, vous étiez relié au monde astral et communiquiez directement avec leur Dieu. Vous étiez un prophète rapportant la parole de leur créateur. Selon ses dires, vous avez annoncé la pluie alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs saisons. Je me demande comment vous avez fait… est-ce que vous aviez vu des signes ? Est-ce que vous avez réellement eu des prémonitions ? »

Donatello sentit un danger selon sa réponse, il opta pour dire la vérité. « J'étais drogué, j'ai pu dire n'importe quoi… »

Bishop sourit comme un savant fou. « C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. » Et il lui planta la seringue dans le bras, la tortue poussa un cri de protestation et regarda impuissante le liquide infâme être injecté dans son sang.

Donatello sentit sa tête vacillée, il reconnut les sensations de vertige et de dédoublement de la vue que lui provoquer la drogue de l'autre monde. Il s'entendit dire d'une voix pâteuse. « Vous… m'a… avez… fait quoi ? »

La tête anormalement longue de Bishop apparut alors que sa voix déformée lui parvient sous forme de mots écrits en différente couleur. « Akeo avait une gourde sur lui. J'en ai fait une version injectable, rajouté un peu d'A.D.N de notre cher reptile… Pour voir si on avait réellement besoin de cette partie du rituel. Ce n'est pas que je ne serai pas intéressé de voir comment Akeo pourrez-vous baiser. Le côté théorique est toujours mieux en application. Mais cela aurait pu compromettre le résultat de cette séance. On va faire différentes comparaisons entre les deux méthodes et on va évaluer laquelle est plus productive… »

Donatello l'entendait parler mais tout était si brillant, des voix venaient de toutes parts réclamer son attention, lui chuchotant des choses qu'il se mit à répéter pour en comprendre le sens, apportant des images. Une secousse le fit tourner la tête alors que réapparut la gueule déformée de Bishop et que les mots se firent plus pressant. Donatello entendit une chose murmurée par les voix qui le fit sourire, il répéta d'un ton détaché. « Ils vont me sauver… »

**à suivre...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le final ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le chapitre final! Je vous remercie encore d'avoir suivit cette histoire et j'espère que vous lirez mes prochaines publications.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT. **

* * *

><p>La tribu vivant dan Cage<p>

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Bishop était ravi. Les données enregistrées par les capteurs posés sur la tête de la tortue mutante, indiqués qu'elle était bien dans un état très profond de transe proche de celui que l'on interprète comme l'état de rêve paradoxal. La créature réagissait bien au produit, mais les choses qu'elle racontait étaient chaotiques, en vrac. Il avait beau indiquer les choses qu'elle devait prédire, elle ne se focalisée sur rien en particulier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Donatello chuchoter d'une voix douce. « Ils vont me sauver… »<p>

L'Agent Bishop en fut contrarié. Devait-il prendre cela pour une prédiction ou une formulation de ce que la tortue espérée ? Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il ordonna la sécurité maximale et qu'on lui amène le reptile humanoïde au plus vite. Il voulait savoir si la tortue venait de prophétiser et le seul qui pouvait le renseigner était Akeo.

Une fois le lézard dans la pièce, John Bishop sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à le maîtriser. Le reptile était furieux et sans doute pas coopératif, vu comment ses hommes le surveiller avec attention.

Akeo avait eu le temps de se faire soigner comme en témoigner ses bandages qui ressortaient encore plus immaculés sur sa peau goudronnée. Il semblait plutôt en forme malgré le lynchage qu'il avait subi de la part des tortues, car il s'avança en toute hâte sur Donatello et pris le visage de la tortue dans sa main pour l'observer. Il souffla de rage en voyant que celle-ci était en transe et grogna. « Vous êtes hommes stupides ! Il n'est pas en contact avec Serpent blanc. Les errants lui parlent et il ne peut pas entendre la voix de Serpent Blanc. Vous avez tout fait de travers, le rituel est bâclé. »

Bishop se contenta d'attendre qu'il se calme avant de lui dire. « Voulez-vous accomplir le rituel pour que je comprenne mon erreur ? » Un sourire pointu et plein de dents, répondit à sa question.

Une alarme retentit brusquement. L'Agent fédéral entendit une voix annoncée un début d'incendie. Il s'empara de son téléphone portable pour connaître la raison de l'incendie alors que ses hommes sécurisés le couloir menant au laboratoire où il était. Une fois assurée que les mesures nécessaires étaient prises, il se tourna ensuite vers Akeo, qui ne faisant aucun cas de tout ce bruit, avait déjà ses pattes griffues sur le corps de la tortue. « Mon cher, votre empressement est compréhensible, mais est-ce raisonnable ? » Questionna Bishop.

Le reptile siffla un avertissement dans sa direction avant de parler. « Il est prêt. Ça serait mauvais de ne pas faire le rituel. Serpent blanc n'aime pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas. »

La main du reptile glissa entre les cuisses de la tortue vert olive qui sursauta au contact et se mit à parler plus vite. La large main à 4 doigts frotta l'entrejambe de Donatello qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il chercha à se dégager de l'emprise en se tortillant, provoquant le gloussement sifflant du reptile qui fit glisser ses doigts vers les fesses de Donatello. La jeune tortue haleta en sanglotant. « Nn… non… »

L'Agent spécial remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en marmonnant tout bas des malédictions contre la luxure et le mauvais sort. Alors que le lézard grimpa sur la table opératoire pour améliorer sa position, ses doigts griffus attrapèrent la queue dorsale de la tortue sous lui et chercha le petit repli de chair. Quand il le trouva, Donatello se cabra brusquement en ahanant. Le lézard sourit sournoisement en regardant Bishop. « Le rituel va commencer. »

L'Agent remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez et lui dit d'un ton narquois. « Je ne vois pas en quoi le violer va lui faire faire des prophéties. »

« La magie est dans mon corps, ma semence, imposer ma volonté au prophète, ordonner et diriger sa prophétie… j'ordonne et il obéit. » Tenta d'expliquer, le reptile.

Bishop se demanda si n'importe quelque être sensé, se faisant violer par un homme lézard de son gabarit, n'obéirait pas à ses ordres pour qu'il le laisse en paix.

Le lézard détacha les jambes de la tortue et les écarta pour s'y positionner, il remonta une des jambes et se coucha à moitié sur Donatello qui trembla en sentant le lézard entre ses jambes.

Un cri horrible retentit quand il se mit en mouvement s'écrasant contre la tortue pour la montée.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit soudainement.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans un lieu semblable à l'enfer.

C'est ce que pensa Michelangelo en souhaitant que ce soit un cauchemar.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas encore, pas ici.

Devant lui, le gigantesque reptile était allongé sur Donatello. Le grand corps noir, écailleux coincé entre les jambes vert olive. Le corps frissonnant de son frère sous le monstre qui se repaissant de lui.

Michelangelo faisait un cauchemar.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser dans son crâne comme la dernière fois, sans doute une fêlure dans son âme ou son cœur ? Sans s'en rendre compte, la plus jeune tortue arracha ses katanas à Léonardo et courut sur le reptile, qui était tout à sa concentration sur la tortue prisonnière sous lui.

D'un mouvement fluide, sans bruit, le ninja au masque orange trancha la tête du reptile.

Le corps décapité aspergea de sang les airs avant de rouler hors de la table, dégageant Donatello.

Michelangelo couvert d'éclaboussure vermillon, resta un moment à fixer le cadavre. Avant de plonger frénétiquement les lames à plusieurs reprises dans la carcasse avec acharnement. Une fois qu'il eut la certitude d'avoir tué le monstre, il leva son regard du corps tailladé pour voir Léonardo et Raphaël libérés Donatello complétement groggy de la table d'opération. Ce dernier s'accrocha en tremblant à ses frères en sanglotant. « Ensemble… rentrons ensemble… »

L'adolescent mutant tourna alors un regard brumeux vers son petit frère et lui tendit une main. Michelangelo se souvient que son frère avait la même chose dans l'autre dimension, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un puzzle qu'il réclamait, mais sa main, celle de son frère, pour rentrer ensemble chez eux. La tortue verte tendre s'empara en tremblant de la main et la pressa contre son front. Désemparé pour le malheur qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher, il sanglota avant d'entendre la voix douce de son frère lui dire avec gratitude. « Tu m'as sauvé... »

Il leva des yeux humides incrédules sur Donatello qui lui sourit doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Personne ne fit attention au faite, que l'Agent Bishop avait fui dès que la porte du laboratoire fut ouverte par les tortues. Pressentant un grand danger dans les yeux emplis de fureur des ninjas qui venaient reprendre l'un des leurs, l'agent spécial écouta son instinct et ne mit aucune entrave sur leur chemin. Quand les frères partirent, le bâtiment prit mystérieusement feu et fut complètement détruit jusqu'à ses fondations malgré l'intervention des pompiers.

Léonardo et Splinter s'assurèrent le soir même, grâce à des jumelles que le puzzle était toujours dans la fosse avant que le béton ne l'emprisonne pour toujours, n'apparaissant ainsi plus jamais à la surface du monde.

En deux semaines, Donatello récupéra rapidement de ses blessures, il ne souffrait que de lésion et de brûlure légère due au combat. Michelangelo l'avait sauvé de la tentative de viol du reptile Akeo, qui était, cette fois-ci bien mort.

Le faite d'avoir tué, ne dérangea absolument pas Michelangelo. C'était grâce à son geste que son frère était indemne de cette épreuve. Alors il s'en foutait royalement de tuer tous les salopards et les monstres qui en avaient après Donny et ses frères. Du moment que sa famille était saine et sauve, il s'en fichait d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

Donatello avec le temps et le soutient de sa famille finit par se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'autre monde. Après tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était juste un cauchemar.

Et les cauchemars finissent par fondre sous la lumière du jour. Et encore plus vite, face à la détermination de la famille Hamato.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici la afin de cette histoire. Si ça vous intéresse le chapitre suivant et un bonus de comment était l'histoire au début avant modification. <strong>

**A bientôt dans une prochaine publication! **

**Bisoux!**


	10. Chapter bonus !

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici l'histoire de la tribu vivant dans cage, telle que je l'avais imaginé au début.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Donatello fixa le plafond, les yeux et la tête en flammes. Il eut encore plus mal, quand il se souvient de la raison de sa douleur. Il était toujours dans la douleur après avoir dû répondre aux exigences de son geôlier pour protéger la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie.<p>

La tortue se roula difficilement sur le côté pour lever les yeux à ce qui était devenu un rituel morbide. Sur la paroi rocheuse de la pièce qui lui servait de cellule était accroché deux carapaces dont les bords étaient ébréchés. Donatello connaissait par cœur toutes les fêlures qui les parcouraient, il pouvait dire exactement à quelle bagarre correspondait chaque brisure. Mais celle qui lui briser le cœur à chaque fois était celle vers le haut de la carapace. Il revoyait encore la hache s'abattre et sentir le sang chaud éclaboussant son visage.

Donatello sanglota en se roulant sur lui-même pour atténuer la douleur avant d'appeler désespérément. « Léo… Raph… je n'en peux plus… aidez-moi… aidez-moi à le sauver… je dois le ramener à la maison… j'ai promis… »

À ce moment-là, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit en un crissement métallique. Le jeune mutant se roula instinctivement en boule, alors qu'intérieurement il pria. _« Pas ça ! Pas encore ! Pitié ! Pitié ! »_

Une main l'attrapa par un pied et le tira violement en arrière. Égratignant encore la peau rendue fragile par ces mois de calvaires et de mal nutrition. On le plaqua ventre contre terre et il sentit l'odeur infecte de l'alcool. _« Il est ivre ! C'est encore pire !_ » Se lamenta le jeune adolescent paniquer, alors qu'une main griffu lui caressa les fesses.

Ce fut horrible comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état. Après avoir installé la tortue mutante, il l'avait sodomisé dans le style chienchien jusqu'à ce qu'il semble satisfait de sa performance en faisant couler du liquide blanchâtre et rouge entre les cuisses vert olive. Ensuite, son geôlier trop ivre s'écroula sur lui de tout son poids, le gardant prisonnier alors que le membre épais qui lui servait de pénis était encore dans son cul.

Épuisée par l'assaut sexuel, la jeune tortue sombra dans l'inconsciemment.

Donatello rêva de ses frères, ils étaient en train de se battre contre des hommes reptiles vêtus de capes courtes et de caleçons aux couleurs sombres. La tortue vert olive resta figée à la scène avant de se mettre à courir vers Léonardo et Raphaël. Il voulait tant les touchés qu'il resta interloqué quand il se retrouva à fixer le sol en pierre.

Ils sont morts.

Ses grands frères étaient morts.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappela encore cette horrible vérité. Un sifflement contre son oreille attira son attention et la jeune tortue se retrouva à fixer le visage d'un reptile humanoïde au trait fortement reptilien et aux écailles bien prononcer. À l'emplacement du nez était deux fentes nasales, il n'avait pas de lèvres, dévoilant une rangée impressionnante et dérangeante de dents blanches pointues sortant de ses gencives. La créature s'éveilla en clignant plusieurs fois de ses doubles paupières avant de fixer Donatello de ses pupilles jaunâtres. Le reptile eu un sourire démesurer par ses dents et se releva, permettant à son prisonnier d'en faire de même.

Donatello essaya de se retirer dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce mais le reptile le tira brutalement auprès de lui en l'attrapant par un bras. Il coinça l'adolescent entre ses cuisses et le garda prisonnier ainsi en le caressant du bout de ses griffes. La tortue retient difficilement l'envie de chasser les doigts griffus loin de sa peau, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait le reptile lui avait brisé un bras qui était encore en voie de guérison.

Le saurien continua de le caresser ainsi et se décida à parler de sa voix rauque. « Tu ne me demandes plus pourquoi tu as droit à mes faveurs ? »

Donatello retient la réplique sanglante concernant les faveurs en se mordant les lèvres et se contenta de baisser la tête, se concentrant pour oublier le touché agaçant des griffes sur sa jambe. Alors que le reptile continua en lui disant. « Tes frères en bleu et en rouge auraient pu avoir droit à cet honneur. Mais j'avais besoin de leur qualité d'âme valeureuse et de force en moi. »

La tortue ferma les yeux très forts en retenant difficilement un sanglot, ce monstre avait tué ses frères et manger leur chair pour un rituel de magie à la con ! Ce lézard stupide pensait sincèrement qu'en faisant cela il avait volé les forces et l'âme de ses frères ? Il les avait lâchement assassinés ! Il ne méritait même pas de poser un regard sur eux ! Ou même de parler d'eux ! Léonardo et Raphaël l'auraient anéantit sans aucune aide ou ruse !

Mais ses frères aussi valeureux et forts soient-ils, étés morts. Et tout ce qu'il restait d'eux était leur carapace que le reptile Akeo avait accroché sur le mur de sa demeure. Souvenir permanent à la tortue vert olive sous sa coupe de ce qu'il avait fait à ses frères et le sort qui attendez le seul frère qui lui rester.

Le reptile attrapa le menton de Donatello et lui fit lever la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha sur la tortue qui frissonna violemment, elle savait ce qu'il allait arriver en reconnaissant les signes de désir dans la physionomie du lézard.

Akeo allongea sa compagne sur le sol, s'exultant sur la beauté de celle-ci tout en lui disant. « J'aurai adoré te dévorer toute entière toi-aussi. Mais ton âme et ses secrets seraient perdus pour toujours. Tu m'appartiens, et tu vas me montrer les mystères de ton esprit pour que ton seul frère reste en vie. »

Donatello se raidit en entendant les paroles du reptile qui le couvait de son regard affamé, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'il le pouvait, il le mangerait sur le champ. Il s'était raidit à cause de la menace sur son petit frère. « Comment va mon frère ? » La question fusa hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Le reptile poussa un sifflement qui pouvait être traduit par un rire avant de se lever, au plus grand soulagement du mutant qui en fit de même tout en le surveillant. Le lézard alla jusqu'à la table en pierre et s'y assit en s'emparant d'un gobelet en fixant la tortue. Donatello s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui et obéit à l'ordre silencieux en remplissant la coupe à l'aide du pichet. La tortue grimaça en constatant que c'était encore du sang alors que le reptile avala avec délice le contenu de son verre et de le tendre à nouveau en disant. « Il fournit un breuvage savoureux et frais, ça serait bête qu'il meurt. »

Donatello resta figé en regardant le pichet entre ses mains. C'était le sang de Michelangelo ? Le volume était d'au moins 1 litre et demi ! Dans quel état était son petit frère ?

La tortue réalisa soudainement que des pichets de sang de cette même contenance étaient déposés régulièrement sur cette table et que depuis tout ce temps, il servait le sang de son frère en pâture à ce monstre !

Akeo siffla un ordre à sa compagne qui ne réagit pas, agacé par ce manque de discipline il attrapa cette dernière qui réagit de manière inattendue en lui explosant la carafe sur la tempe. Pris d'une furie furieuse à cause du geste de rébellion, le reptile gifla la tortue qui atterrie contre la table en pierre. Il attrapa l'indiscipliné compagne par le bord de sa carapace et la plaqua plastron contre la table. Avec un grognement de rage, il entreprit de corriger la salope pour son audace.

La première chose qu'enregistra son esprit fut les cris, avant que Donatello réalise que c'étaient ses propres cris qu'il entendait. Ensuite son cerveau fut littéralement saturé par ses sens qui envoyer des ondes de douleur, la tortue identifia la cause de celle-ci quand il sentit un corps frappé l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le creux de son ventre. L'adolescent se cabra sous l'invasion violente et répéter de la verge épaisse dans son corps. Il hurla plus fort quand les coups de hanches se firent plus profonds.

Le reptile grogna et siffla contre sa nuque en la lui léchant. « Hurle mon nom sale traînée ! Que tous t'entendent clamer que tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi ! »

Donatello gémit et pleura sous les coups répétés avant de supplier pour que ça s'arrête. « Pitié ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ! »

Le lézard redoubla la force de ses assauts rendant la tortue sous lui folle de douleur alors qu'hurler ce dernier. « Dit mon nom ! Ou ton frère mourra ! Je le baiserai devant toi avant de le vider de son délicieux sang ! Dit mon… »

Il ne put en dire plus. Donatello dans un geste de pure folie dû à la douleur et à la peur de perdre sa seule famille, avait attrapé un tesson en terre de la carafe explosée plutôt et l'avait planté dans la gorge exposée du reptile.

Akeo s'écroula en arrière, libérant la tortue qui glissa au sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes suite à la violente agression sexuelle. Donatello haleta violement en sanglotant de fatigue et de terreur. S'attendant à voir le reptile se relever à tout instant et lui faire payer son geste. Mais rien n'arriva, le lézard resta étendu sur le dos. L'adolescent se redressa difficilement sur ses genoux et se traîna craintivement à quatre pattes vers son geôlier, juste assez pour voir s'il respirait encore. Ne voyant aucun signe de vie et le tesson sanguinolent fiché dans la carotide, Donatello sanglota de soulagement. _« Il est mort… il est mort… »_ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'un sentiment de joie euphorique emplie son cœur pour la première fois depuis des mois.

La tortue se redressa péniblement sur ses pieds, une traction se fit soudainement sur son pied et on le tira au sol. Le visage d'Akeo le surplomba soudainement alors qu'un cri d'horreur s'échappa de la gorge de Donatello.

Michelangelo était étendu sur la literie d'herbe sèche qui lui servait de lit. La dernière saignée ne s'était pas très bien déroulée, il avait lutté contre les gardes qui l'avaient roués de coup avant de lui ouvrit l'avant-bras. Il lui avait prélevé au moins deux litres cette fois, cette bande d'enfoiré !

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de son frère Donatello. Rien que d'imaginer son frère intelligent subir des tortures aussi injustes que la sienne lui soulever le cœur, il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Il faisait déjà des cauchemars éveillés où il revivait la mise à mort de ses frères aînés, Léonardo et Raphaël. Alors, s'il devait en plus rajouter son dernier grand frère, autant mourir.

La tortue verte tendre aux yeux bleus sursauta quand sa geôle fut ouverte dans un bruit de métal et que des gardes reptiles entrèrent. Sans un mot, ils s'emparèrent du jeune mutant et l'entraînèrent hors de sa cellule pour la première fois en plusieurs mois. Trop heureux de voir enfin l'extérieur, Michelangelo ne se demanda pas où on l'emmena jusqu'à ce qu'on le pousse sous une habitation creusée dans la roche et qu'on ferme la porte derrière lui.

Méfiant, le jeune adolescent s'avança jusque-là où il y avait une lumière et poussa un cri quand on essaya de lui plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il se débattit avant d'entendre une voix lui dire. « C'est moi ! Mikey, je t'en prie… »

Michelangelo s'immobilisa immédiatement et croisa les pupilles bruns chocolat de Donatello. Le plus jeune frère tomba dans les bras de son aîné et s'enlacèrent en sanglotant de bonheur à leur retrouvaille.

Quand ils furent plus calme, Michelangelo voulut observer son frère à la lumière et étouffa un cri quand il le distingua dans son entier.

La tortue vert olive avait le corps couvert de bleu et d'ecchymose fraîche et ancienne, des coupures et des cicatrices inconnues parcouraient sa peau qui semblait terne et friable comme du papier. L'adolescent ninja auparavant musclé avait à présent perdu beaucoup de masse, il était si mince qu'il semblait à Mikey, être en face d'un jeune enfant tortue d'une dizaine d'année et non à son grand frère. « Donny ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Souffla-t-il dans un souffle.

Donatello observa son frère avec attention. Ce dernier semblait en bonne forme et avait même l'air reposé malgré ses blessures preuves des passages à tabac. Il sourit à la question de son frère et murmura d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue. « Rien d'important, maintenant que l'on est ensemble on peut rentrer chez nous. »

Michelangelo se laissa guider par son frère avant de sursauter en apercevant au sol dans une mare de sang, le reptile à la peau sombre qui les avait privés de leurs frères. Il interrogea son frère sur ce qui c'était passé et Donatello lui raconta tout. « Il était en train de me violer quand j'ai réussis à le poignarder avec un tesson en terre cuite. Je l'ai cru mort mais il m'a surpris en me plaquant au sol. Il a hurlé des ordres aux gardes de te ramener ici sans entrer et il a recommencé à me violer. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait, mais je me suis emparé du tesson dans sa gorge et je l'ai poignardé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus… ensuite tu es arrivé. »

La plus jeune tortue resta figée à l'annonce des viols et scruta interloquer les jambes de Donatello encore couvertes de sang et de liquide blanchâtre qui était de sperme à n'en pas douter. L'aîné ignora le malaise du plus jeune et s'empara d'un objet sur une étagère qu'il manipula avant qu'une lumière blanche ne les éblouit tous les deux.

Quand Michelangelo rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était chez lui. À la maison dans les égouts. Il tourna sur lui-même en criant de joie avant que son cri se mue en horreur quand il vit Donatello étendu au sol. La tortue vert olive ne réagit à aucun des contacts et des cris de Michelangelo. Ce dernier sursauta violement quand une main tomba sur son épaule avant de croiser le regard noir de Splinter.

La plus jeune tortue ne se rappela plus très bien la suite, juste que son père s'occupa de tout lui disant quoi faire pour l'aider avec Donatello.

Ils n'étaient rentrés que tous les deux. Léonardo et Raphaël étaient morts là-bas, ils étaient une famille brisée maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>A l'origine Léonardo et Raphaël restés morts. Donatello est tellement brisé qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même à cause de se qu'il a subit. J'ai trouvé cette histoire tellement déprimante que je l'ai retravaillé et je trouve l'histoire mieux ainsi. Même si j'aime bien l'original aussi.<strong>

**A bientôt! **

**Biz!**


End file.
